


Intern

by Pepisi



Series: Intern [1]
Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom, 伉俪
Genre: M/M, 在荣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi
Summary: 实习打勾机蹦 x 指导老师荣OOC，勿上升无三观，无逻辑
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Intern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535165
Kudos: 26





	1. Intern 0

说到底，在范也没搞明白，自己当时报志愿的时候为什么要写服从调剂。在一班女生之中稀里糊涂的读了四年国语师范。

疑惑的情绪在他被分配到这个小学之后铺天盖地的困住他。他跟着班里其他九个女生下了学校送他们来的大巴车，帮忙卸了不少行李。

这个实习学校在隔壁市，他们早上8点从学校出发，坐了四个小时车才抵达目的地，学校考虑到实习老师有男有女，就把他分在了二楼一个人住，对此他没什么感觉，不用把行李搬上五楼就很开心。

但他忘了班里那些嘴甜的女生，明明自己可以拿上来的行李，却因为怕出汗花妆，会一口一句在范欧巴、系草nim，让他没办法狠下心拒绝。

学校派来跟他们交接的是后勤黄主任，他看着在范搬不过来，还帮忙拎了几个行李箱。

干完这些已经是一点十二了，在范肚子早饿得咕咕叫，他们实习小组的群里却喊说一点半行政楼开会。在范心里只想骂人，我刚到哪知道你行政楼在哪！

那班女生没干活都不觉得肚子饿，在范看着时间也知道剩下不到十五分钟，去吃饭不太实际。只好换了件衣服就先去看看行政楼的位置。

  


早上起得早，颠簸到这里根本没睡够，会议室的空调开的挺冷，在范忍不住在会上打了一下瞌睡。

会议开头给他们发了安排表课表记录本那些细细碎碎的东西，两个主任轮番讲话，抛砖好半天才引出校长这块玉。

在范的眼神扫过跟他一起来的同学，果然，大家一听见校长说没有工资补贴，就再也没人认真听了。

后面唯一能让人提起一点精神的就是跟指导老师互相认识，毕竟未来两个多月都在指导老师的眼皮子底下干活，蹦跶不出老师的五指山。

会议室除了跟着来开会的黄主任，就只剩下一排女老师，在范看着安排表上写的清清楚楚朴珍荣三个大字，总觉得这不可能是个女老师。但是他又没有看到第三个性别为男的老师，他很是困惑。

另外一个管行政的潘主任念着大家的名字，跟派东西一样把他们发给指导老师。在范跟着其他人逐个逐个看过去，主任终于念到了他的名字。

他的指导老师坐在对面一排老师里，原本低着头记笔记，没有几个人注意到他，这会儿抬起头来，瞬间吸走了所有实习生的眼光。

他对着在范点头笑了笑，打个招呼算是认识了。然后又低下头去，在范只来得及惊鸿一瞥，收获一个毛茸茸的头顶。

他刚刚一直以为坐在那里的是个剪短发的女老师来着！没想到居然是个长得那么好看的男生！

吃鲸！！！

  


接下来校长又说了关于请假的事，才放他们回宿舍。

散会之后，大家叽叽喳喳说下车第一顿一定要全部实习生一起吃。在范其实很想拒绝，因为他的肚子在开会的时候给他争气了，可是一出会议室就咕噜咕噜叫，他是真的饿。可大家都不想现在吃，商量着回宿舍搞卫生，四点半再出去吃饭。

他一个男生混在女生堆里鹤立鸡群，并没有觉得很幸福，只希望以后可以少点联系。他无比庆幸自己没在过去四年里被班里女生同化，女人真是麻烦的代表，这就是他为什么更喜欢男生了。

说到喜欢男生，刚刚那个指导老师是真的好看，那种温润如玉的气质，说话字正腔圆吐字清晰有韵味，点头微笑都很吸引人，简直就是在范的理想型。

如果能够发展发展也不错，他对未来两个月的实习生活第一次有了盼头。

  


学校对实习生其实没怎么上心，在范刚把行李放进房间，就发现他的床是那种最便宜的木板床。比宿舍普通的上床下桌差的不是一星半点，一共就两大块拼在一起的木板，还没坐上去仿佛都可以听到嘎吱声，中间还给他空出来一个人的位置。

把在范都给气笑了，你说他晚上要是睡到一半躺正中间去，还不得哐当一声掉地板上，第二天冻歪了嘴地挣扎着坐起来？

不行，他立马回头，趁黄主任带着那帮女生上五楼修风扇，让他帮忙加个床板。黄主任看完他的床，尴尬的摸着光秃秃的脑袋瓜，他也没想到床会这样。他让在范在实习群里面问一下，要是有人要换木板，等下让在范去仓库都给拿了。

行吧，又是一个服务大家的机会。在范摊手，虽然真不想，问完等下还得把床板送到五楼，但也不忍心让班里几个女生跟他一样睡这种床板。

所幸，这种少了床板的不幸只有他一个人。

他从教学楼后面一间放着床板的仓库，呼哧呼哧的扛着木板回了宿舍楼，为了不让木板边缘的木刺扎到手，他还特意的带了两块擦桌子的抹布过去。

他回宿舍后又去保安室借工具箱。铺了他带来的软床垫，总算让床没那么寒碜。虽然不能在上面蹦迪，但睡觉打擂台还是不会散架的。

——————————————————

  


珍荣没课，把中午开会之前煮咖啡的咖啡机拿出来洗。他站在办公室门口学生饮水机的水龙头接水，碰巧看见了他负责的实习生扛着床板从仓库教室出来，记得是叫林在范没错吧。

在范穿着一件黑色的短袖，袖子挽上去齐肩，露出有着肌肉线条的手臂。珍荣就那样盯着他的手臂，还有脖子上滑进衣服的汗珠，看了一路，直到在范消失在宿舍楼那个方向，直到手里咖啡机的水满出来。

感觉自己有点过分痴汉了，自嘲的笑了笑，倒了水仔细查看咖啡机底座有没有浸坏。

不过，那胳膊，真的很好咬的感觉。

他想钓鱼了。


	2. Intern 1

钓鱼第一步，要准备足够诱人的诱饵，这点他还蛮自信的。第二步，把诱饵缓慢而牢固的套进鱼钩里，保证鱼儿吃了逃不掉。第三步就是耐心的等待，等着收获一条肥美鲜嫩的鱼。

实习群里给出了具体办公室，要求他们跟老师一样按时上班。对于没有工资的工作，大家积极性都不高，拖拖拉拉的踩点到齐。只有在范，想着可以跟指导老师多多接触，非常准时的到了办公室。

办公室不大，门锁住了推不开，在范只好在外面等着，无聊的时候还能从窗看见里面两张办公桌。

桌子收拾的很干净，上面放着一台电脑，几沓作业整齐的靠墙边摆着。跟在范同款的蓝色的站立文件夹，收纳了各类教辅资料，还有试卷。

在范知道那是自己导师的位置，在心里猜他把桌子弄的这么整洁，会不会是个处女座。

办公室隔壁是五年级的课室，铃声一响学生就拿出书本开始早读，迸发出来的声浪震得在范耳朵要聋。他捂耳朵抖着身子嫌弃，一转身就看到自己指导老师站在他身后，对他笑得大方。

“等很久了吗？”他走向前，掏出钥匙开门，“抱歉，因为路上很堵所以迟到了点。”

第一次见面就留下一个迟到的印象不太好，但是这也没办法，小鱼饵耸了耸肩，带着他进办公室。

“这张桌子我平时拿来堆辅导书的，擦干净就能用，不要嫌弃。”

“不嫌弃不嫌弃！”在范还没从他的笑容里醒过来，珍荣又告诉他门口走廊的护栏上面晒着抹布，他可以去卫生间接水。他这才反应过来要开始干活了。

“老师，我……”他刚想开口， 珍荣就望了过来。一双翦水瞳里写了疑问，轻轻地嗯了一声示意在范继续往下说。

“昨天开会的时候，主任让我们跟着指导老师去上课。”

他现在什么都没有，桌面也只有一本听课记录本。珍荣明白过来，“我比你大几岁，叫哥就可以了。我加你微信把电子课表发你。”

“哥，还有课本……”在范补充，珍荣找了张便利贴记上，怕等下忘记了。

交代了具体星期几是国文早读，珍荣就开始改他手边的作业，在范犹豫着要不要主动要求帮他。

珍荣看懂了他的踌躇，摆了摆手，“没多少的，我很快改完。你先坐一下，等会儿去看那群孩子做早操。”

“哦，好的。”

在范乖乖坐在自己的位置上，不着痕迹地打量珍荣，他低头改作业的侧脸超好看，从这个角度在范更能看到他卷翘的睫毛，眨上眨下的，挠的在范心思有点飘。

珍荣腮帮子肉肉的超可爱，让他看起来比在范更像实习生，不说话的时候有点嘟嘟的嘴唇超级吸引在范的眼球。

珍荣叠好凌乱的作业本，在桌子上顿了顿，心情愉悦地等在范飞快收回视线。

他被吓到的样子看起来有点做贼心虚，真是个可爱的弟弟啊。

在范没来这里之前以为实习生没事做，最多给学生上课，现实告诉他，少年人你还是太年轻。

才来了一个星期，他觉得自己老了很多。珍荣是六年级三班的班主任，全年级最懂事最叛逆的班。

这个三班从一年级到四年级都是以叛逆出名的，五年级落到了珍荣手里，被他抓得乖乖听话，因此，珍荣的照片稳稳当当地贴在光荣榜最佳班主任那里一整年。

但是他们的听话懂事只留给朴珍荣，对于在范这种半路空降的实习老师，莫名有种不服气。总觉得他是来跟朴老师竞争的，在范早读午写管纪律都不配合，作业都拖到最后一刻才交，故意要给在范下马威，他有点为难。

最后还是珍荣出马，说了几句话敲打他们，那群孩子才接受在范。不过他们最多承认他是朴老师的助手，要不是朴老师说林老师的话就是他的话，他们才不理他。

他们实习老师到这时已经开学挺久了，刚来了一周就遇到孩子们要第一次月考，需要批改的作业和试卷堆成山，在范也变成了名副其实的实习打勾机。

有他的帮忙，珍荣轻松了很多。他住在离学校有点远的市区，晚高峰堵车的话到家要7，8点，这几天他难得可以早点走。

——————————————————

『在范，我忘记把拿回家改的试卷带下停车场了，你能帮我带下来吗？我的车牌号是J0922，麻烦你啦！』

在范改作业改到头昏眼花，过了十分钟才看到这消息，急急忙忙拿起桌上的试卷就往停车场跑，怕自己耽搁珍荣回家。

他的视线绕过停车场的柱子，哪里都没有珍荣说的J0922，珍荣应该是走了，那干脆晚上自己帮他改了吧。

在范在对话框打着字，眼角余光瞥见在一个被监视器忽略的角落里，停着所谓的J0922。

原来还没走！他收起手机走过去，想要敲敲他的车窗把试卷递进去。过了挺久他都没动，那叠试卷被他捏紧，怎么也递不出去。

那个告诉他车牌号叫他来停车场的人，居然光着身子躺在车后座像条水蛇一样扭着腰。挺翘的屁股小幅度的晃动，白色的身体纠缠着棕色后座形成强烈的视觉冲击。

在范赶紧非礼勿视的转过头，往后退了一步，难以置信的看了看手里的试卷，又看了看车里的珍荣。

最后还是控制不住自己，紧盯着车里的人。珍荣几乎把脸朝下到贴埋在后座里，白天戴着的金边眼镜早就不见了，可能是因为他玩的太入迷，不知道甩去哪里了。

珍荣用拿粉笔写板书的手，随意在自己两条腿之间把紫红色的假阳具拿出来，一下一下的捣进自己粉嫩的穴里。那根假阳具被染的水淋淋，却没有从穴口滑出来。如果非要问为什么，无非是因为珍荣的穴实在吸得紧。 

他在车门外面依稀能听见珍荣舒服的叫喘，他望着有点抬头的兄弟叹了口气，轻手轻脚的回了教学楼，只希望被浅绿色窗纸隔在里面的人没有发现自己。

幸好办公室只剩他一个作业没改完的实习生，不至于太尴尬，他赶紧把刚刚要给珍荣的信息发送出去。

在范像是无意之间撞破了珍荣的秘密，有点彷徨不知所措，也不太清楚他为什么要在这种公众场合这么做，是会比较刺激吗？

不懂。

集中在自己后穴的视线挪开了，车子外的人也像只受惊的兔子跑回洞里，珍荣眼神迷离地舔了舔嘴唇，溢出一声叹息。把被他含热的按摩棒抽出来，用车上放着的湿巾给自己空虚到翁合的小嘴擦擦口水，按摩棒也处理好收进包里，穿了衣服起身坐进驾驶座。

正巧，手机叮的一声，是在范的信息，『珍荣哥，抱歉，我现在才看手机，试卷我晚上会改好的，你放心回家吧！』

放心回家？此地无银三百两，珍荣摇着头嗤笑着这个傻弟弟，那就当你没看到吧。

珍荣嗅着车里没有完全褪去的情欲味道，一心想着没吃鱼饵却溜得飞快的鱼。

只有他自己一个人玩实在没意思。

啊……赶紧变得有趣吧……


	3. Intern 2

珍荣准时踏进办公室，桌上整齐的放着算好分数的试卷。呀，实习生一大早就让人心情好，他愉快的带着试卷去看自己班早读。

借口发试卷，他一直注意着讲台上的在范，短袖袖口被鼓涨涨的肌肉撑紧，珍荣不着痕迹的咽了咽口水，再次同意自己的看法，那一定很好咬。

他淡淡地吩咐学生收好试卷先把课本拿出来读，走到讲台上想跟在范站一起。在范却自觉退到课室后面，避开讲台上那个人送过来的清澈眼神。

要不是昨天看见了他在车里做的事，现在在范肯定会对他说声早上好，并且在心里给珍荣的仙气值打最高分。

虽然努力不去跟珍荣有视线交错，可在范还是忍不住偷偷观察珍荣。珍荣哥像平时一样穿着学校统一的制服：深蓝色白领衬衫，白色西装裤。珍荣哥穿起来是其他男老师比不上的，因为这种制服特别挑人，全靠珍荣的颜值死撑。

珍荣哥每天都穿的差不多，就算到了穿自己的衣服的日子，也是穿衬衫居多。不过，今天看起来莫名有点不太一样。在范心虚的不想把原因归到自己的心态上，装成鸵鸟一样在珍荣身上找着原因。

啊，看来是因为他在班里走动的缘故，整个人的形体更加修长好看，在范秒懂了，但是这更加让他的脑子无限循环昨天傍晚的满车香艳。

他强迫自己分心想想其他东西。嗯，平时珍荣哥即使上课，除了查看学生小组活动，不需要离开讲台太久。其他科任老师喊破喉咙都镇不住这帮孩子，他只消一个眼神，全班最皮的孩子都马上安静如鸡，他想着有必要让珍荣哥支支招，他以后可不要连一群小学鸡都压不住。

好吧，他失败了，就算分心，这心还是分给了朴珍荣。

也许是在范想的太入神，连珍荣走到身边都没发现，后知后觉的吓了一跳。珍荣难得的勾起一抹笑，把全班孩子的视线都吸引过来，绕在两个老师身上分不开。

珍荣什么也没说，抿起笑意往讲台走去，书翻到另外一页继续带读。

他总觉得，珍荣把那个饱满多汁读的特别有韵味，特别有画面感，他总能想起什么不该想的。他摇了摇头，想把那片雪白雪白的后背、往下惑人心神的粉红色入口都抛开。当然，他必须承认这是一件很难的事。

珍荣哥刚刚的笑，像是知道自己被他看见了，而且不羞不恼的，准备在空气中暴露更多一样。

他到底想做什么？

—————————————————

尴尬只是单方面的维持了两天，在范也是个成年男人，这方面虽然没有真刀真枪上阵，但是预热演练也没有少过。

既然珍荣哥没发现他，那他就不应该让两个人的气氛变得怪异，这种大家都做的事的确不需要大惊小怪。

只不过在那之后的几个晚上，夜深人静他独自一人在床上时，总因为绮丽的梦境费尽力气。

珍荣奋力往后推着按摩棒的动作让蝴蝶骨高高耸起，有着腰窝的白嫩后背弯成大写的C字。最引人入胜的神秘入口懂得用自己里面红色的诱饵来勾引旁观者踏入欲望陷阱。

可惜前面的挺立被压制在身下，怎样都看不到。在范无法忍受只看得到后背，他想把人扳过来，看看珍荣会有怎样淫乱迷离的表情。

他的梦境自然是由他操纵，本以为会像别人说的梦里看不清人脸。结果却看到了珍荣一双如同猫儿的琉璃眼泛红地流下清泪，微张着嘴呼吸，卷卷舌头送出了一声“在范”。

艹，真tm惹人犯罪！他伸出手想捏住他的下巴，做更过分的事。

“在范，”这次不是他幻听，他真的听到珍荣在叫他，赶紧回过神。暗骂自己色令智昏，不分场合胡思乱想。

“麻烦帮我倒杯水过来可以吗？”

“好。”他拿着珍荣的保温杯倒了点办公室煮的胖大海。他想把保温杯放桌面，可珍荣突然伸手来接，彼此的手不小心碰在一起。在范反应有点大，赶紧缩回自己的手，杯子差点就砸到了珍荣的大腿上。

“我长得很可怕吗？”珍荣看在范一眼，我见犹怜的转过身子，对着电脑屏幕照了照。

在范努力摆手证明自己的清白，可惜珍荣没有理他。他着急的脱口而出，“不可怕，跟仙儿一样！”

说完后知后觉地红着脸缩回自己的小角落，拿着红笔半天没改完一本词语抄写本，跟告白了什么心里话似的。

珍荣看他一副痛心疾首的样子笑弯了眼，勾了勾手指让他过来，他知道在范一直在注意自己，还说改作业，啧啧啧。

以为他有什么吩咐，在范走到他旁边，听话地俯下身子把耳朵凑过去。

“可是在范明明就很怕我。”他不愧是国文老师啊，字正腔圆却又带着他自己独有的温柔嗓音，软软的挠着在范的耳膜，却不会让人感觉不舒服，听起来就是情人之间的小抱怨，“应该是一点也不喜欢我才对。”

在范赶紧摇头，离珍荣太近他说不出话来，只闻得到他身上浅浅的铃兰香。刚想离开，臂弯就搭上一只骨节分明的手，他疯狂地在心里嗷嗷嗷地尖叫，这手好好看！！又凉又滑！！

珍荣又笑了，这次在范躲无可躲的全看进眼里，发现珍荣笑起来特别好看，连眼角边边的小褶子也很可爱。

呼吸起伏的热气扑到在范脸上，让他的耳朵瞬间红到滴血，珍荣只觉得有趣，凑上去舔了舔他的耳垂。

在范捂着耳朵瞪大了眼睛，珍荣直接捧着他的脸，在他的嘴唇落下薄如蝉翼的吻。

突如其来的亲密接触让在范心头欣喜，但是更多的是不解，眼神充满疑惑的看向珍荣，换来对方委屈巴巴的指责，“你不是摇头嘛，那不就是喜欢我吗？”

珍荣演技好，水灵灵的眼睛眨了眨像要落泪，在范哪能接受自己把他弄哭的事，抓着他的手瞎着急。越着急越不知道怎么办，说出来的话就像哄小学生，“你别哭啊，我，我等下给你买糖吃。”

“是棒棒糖吗？”珍荣眼里有狡黠闪过，原本温柔的嗓音带上了一点童真，瞬间忘记要继续掉眼泪，漫不经心的把手指嵌入在范手指缝里，在范还以为自己哄人哄挺好。

“嗯，什么糖都给你买。”

没想到这哥比自己大那么两三岁，居然还喜欢吃糖，在范笑容里有着无奈的宠溺，想着把校门口小卖部所有棒棒糖全给他搜刮过来。

这人真的太合自己心意了，珍荣没有继续演下去，接过在范递过来的纸巾压在眼角给自己的演技收尾，对着电脑屏幕整理自己的仪容仪表。等下有课，如果那些学生看到自己微红的眼眶，估计会乱猜。

—————————————————

熬了半天，下班的铃声终于响起来，在范推开面前的作业本，起身要离开。珍荣不开心的嘟起了嘴巴，“你要去哪里哦？”

在范大部分时间都挺直男的，他握着门把，奇怪的看了珍荣一眼，像是在说他为什么要明知故问，“去小卖部给你买糖。”

这句话本身就是糖果味的好吗？珍荣最不会躲直球，也跟着站了起来，走过去钻进在范怀里伸手抱紧他。

这个点没人没监控，锁门拉窗帘，不做点什么真的好可惜。

“你不是有吗，棒棒糖。”珍荣枕着他的颈窝，抬眼嗔怪的瞪了他一下，捏了松松的拳头往他的胸口捶了下。在范听不太懂他的意有所指，只知道刚刚那一捶就跟中了爱神的箭似的，小心的把人圈好。 

“我哪有？”他拍了拍自己身上唯二的裤兜，扁扁平平的啊。

珍荣摇了摇头，“我知道你把糖藏在哪里！”说完就直接伸手，按住了在范两腿之间，“明明就有棒棒糖，两颗。”

“喂！珍荣哥，你这是做什么！！”在范想后退，但没有退路，后背嘣的一声撞上铁门。只知道这幅衣衫不整的样子绝对出不去这个门口。

“拆包装吃糖啊，”他拉开拉链，拨开没什么作用的棉质内裤，呼吸扑在在范下半身，握在手里长条状的肉物渐渐苏醒，硬邦邦的撑了起来。在范摇着头想退开，可是命根子在珍荣手上他又不敢造次。

“不是说要奖励我吗？”他抓着阴茎往上，让他的肉球往前一点，尽量不要让拉链扯到他的耻毛，似有若无地揉弄，“林老师难道说话不算话？”

在范不敢看他，撇开头学鸵鸟，两边颧骨连着鼻子红成一片，支支吾吾的让呼吸急促成喘。他昨晚在梦里对珍荣哥做了那么过分的事，现在让他欺负回来是应该的。

珍荣知道他用眼角余光在偷瞄，故意伸出舌尖舔掉马眼流出来的前液，门牙轻轻搭过顶端。在范立马嘶了一声，“轻点！”

“林老师的意思是我可以继续吃糖了吗？”

“嗯……”微乎其微的鼻音飘了出来，也许是爽的，但是珍荣却只相信那是在范同意他的回应。

珍荣的唾液沾在他的阴茎上，手灵活的上下律动，过了好久在范却一点想射的征兆都没有，依旧很硬。珍荣嘬的舌头都发麻了，有点闷闷不乐的撒开手，“不吃了，这糖都不化的！”

要是化了软成水珍荣会更不高兴吧，在范敢想不敢说。

珍荣哥真是有点坏，给他口了两下就抛下他，只知道收拾好自己在他面前独自美丽。偏偏自己的家伙还昂首挺胸的对着他点头，这状态放得进内裤也拉不上拉链啊，真没出息。

他好不容易把自己整理好，珍荣又搞事情的挤进他怀里，攀着他的肩膀，“你…不喜欢吗？”他语气夹带两三分歉意，眼神像小动物般清澈，让人根本没办法联想到上一秒这男人嘴里还满满的塞着性器。

“我也想做全套，可今天太晚了，这里等下保安会来巡楼……”

“没…没关系。”在范悬着的手拍了拍珍荣的后背，看不见埋在他怀里的人笑意得逞的样子。

“那我们走吧？”珍荣抬起头亲了亲他的下巴，留下一串湿润的泡泡，再次把自己的手放进在范的手里扣的牢固，迈开步伐就要走。

“不行，”在范把他扯回怀里，两副身躯没有缝隙地紧贴，下半身鼓鼓一包东西抵在珍荣的屁股上，“等它下去我们再走吧？”

珍荣不自在的扭了扭，火上浇油地让在范更为坚挺，在范紧紧扣住珍荣的腰，几个深呼吸吹在他耳朵，珍荣敏感的抖了一下。

“我，我有办法让它下去……”说完珍荣就去给在范倒了杯凉白开，让他降降火气。

一杯水喝下去毫无起色，珍荣只好把他的裤头解开，倒了点冷水在手心，对着那一团肉物捂了上去。

珍荣往火堆上浇了水，可怜的在范红着眼，仿佛可以听到自己脑子里熄火的声音，滋的一声还冒出几缕烟。

下次，下次一定要让珍荣哥欲求不满！

实习生捏紧拳头，目标是玩坏指导老师！


	4. Intern 3

珍荣注意到在范在那台小打印机面前站起来坐下去折腾有一会儿了，应该是遇到了什么问题。

“在范，怎么了？”

“啊，没什么，就是打印机的纸用没了，我在找新的。”他回头朝珍荣抱歉的笑笑，“打扰到哥了。”

“A4就在你桌子最下面的抽屉里。”说着，珍荣离开座位，过来他的办公桌旁边帮他找，在范刚好也蹲下去，两个人的额头砰地一声撞得结结实实，在范差点失去平衡。珍荣比他略微瘦一些，这么一撞直接晕乎乎地撑着桌子蹲下。 

“没事吧？！”在范紧张地握住珍荣的手臂，手忙脚乱的要去扶他起来。珍荣摇了摇头，顺着他的力道坐上椅子，“我没事。”

额头有点疼，他随意揉了揉，拿出A4纸递给在范，“你先把纸换进去。”

在范心不在焉的把纸装好，想去课室讲台拿瓶活络油。猝不及防，身旁附过来珍荣的体温，暖暖的指尖握着他的手，帮他拿出一根手指，指在电脑屏幕的打印小图标上。在范呆呆的看着他，珍荣把下巴搁到他肩头，声音很轻如同呢喃，“在范知道怎么双面打印吗？”

“这部机器有点老，要手动。”

在范应该有看到电脑屏幕上的提示，但他摇头，他眼里只看得到珍荣近在咫尺的侧脸，小心翼翼地防止自己的呼吸扑到他的脸上，“我不太会。”

珍荣轻轻笑了一声，另一只手得寸进尺地勾上在范的肩头，跟被他背起来一样，如果忽略他俩的体型差，这姿势就是个标准back hug。

“你先按打印，对，”自己好像在骚扰人家，想到这他忍不住笑弯了眼，眼角微微翘起，很好看。在范听话的按下鼠标，然后等他下一步指使，“接下来呢？”

“把打了一面的纸拿出来，放到出纸口，注意纸张方向，怎么拿的怎么放。”

在范有点声控，听着他软软的声音，紧紧捏住鼠标，拼命控制着要去摸他喉结感受震动的爪子。

他放好了纸，打印机乖乖地把纸张一寸一寸吃进去，再一寸一寸吐出来，喷着口腔里的墨汁，让纯白的纸上开出黑花。

除了打印机发出轻微的噪声，周围安静极了。珍荣把上半身的重力都挂在他身上，发现自己的骚扰对象蠢蠢欲动的，看起来也快来骚扰自己了，满足的离开他。

在范一瞬间陷入空虚里，萦绕在鼻尖的香气跟着珍荣离开，他有种充满氧气却快要不能呼吸的错觉。

鬼使神差的，他扣住珍荣的手腕把人拉进自己怀里。珍荣惊呼一声，这下真的是back hug了，一点缝隙都不留的贴合。

在范胸腔里那颗心脏超有活力，一下一下敲着珍荣胸腔里的那颗。他两边脸颊发烫到不行，颈动脉的血流速度加快，血管鼓动着要闯出皮肤的压制。

“怎…怎么了…”珍荣觊觎已久的手臂叠在他的胸前，牢固的锁住珍荣的动作，让他连话都说不完整。在范没有回答，反而低着头把他的耳朵含进嘴巴里，灵活的舌头勾勒过他的耳廓，让他袖子下面的手起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

因为被在范紧紧锁住，所以他很确定，现在在范胸腔传到他后背的几下震动绝对是在取笑自己。他挣扎了几下，软软的站不住腿，躲不开在范专心啃咬他耳垂的动作，贴在他怀里大气都不敢喘一下。

一两个星期以来，珍荣从没有像现在这样结结巴巴，这样子有点新奇，在范私心的把这个当作是自己对他产生的影响。

修长的手指抠住他的下牙，珍荣不敢咬真的，牙齿轻轻搭住他，无辜的眼神里流露出几分娇娇的控告。在范模仿抽插的动作搅动着舌底，珍荣配合的舔过来，舌尖勾过指尖，情迷意乱的舔舐他的指纹，还有指节薄薄的茧子，湿漉漉的手指一遍遍被含进去吐出来。

“珍荣哥，上次你吃了我的糖，这次我轮到我喝点甜水了。”在范蹲下去，抓着他的手放在自己肩膀上，迎着灯光抬头，眼睛眯起一条缝，勾起嘴角。

珍荣盯着蹲在自己脚边的人，努力想要往后退，结果在范抓住了他的腿根，，脱了他的裤子，反过他的身体将脑袋埋在他的腿间。

珍荣撑着墙，反应极快地按下了门的锁，不忘检查窗帘有没有拉好。在范为了惩罚他分心，往他小口吹了点热气，珍荣抖了一下，里面被逗弄着挤出几滴水。

“脏，你别舔，我怕痒。”又湿又滑的舌头扫了过去，他穴口感受到舌头上有点粗糙的触感，而且还滑溜溜的往里钻，跟按摩棒的硬挺不同，柔软的搅动更为磨人，吓得他把穴口收的死紧。

“不脏，怎么会脏。”他说着又舔了一口，看他缩成一团，好心的换成自己的手指。

手指虽然细了点，但可比按摩棒有温度多了，珍荣不用再次体会那种突然吃进去一根冷东西，浑身打寒战的经历。

所以穴肉高兴地聚拢，缠住指头往里拖，一直吞到根部。 在范双管齐下，除了任由手指在他体内流连忘返，长着薄茧的手掌圈住珍荣的性器模仿着抽插的动作，一上一下的摩擦着。

珍荣平时自己玩不觉得有什么，可是多了个人随意操纵他的身体，前后欺负了个遍，还要做出那些奇怪的动作，珍荣有点放不开。

但他转念一想，自己之前给在范的印象就是放得开，要是这时候扭扭捏捏那就太奇怪了。想到这，他干脆放轻松任由在范拿捏。

“唔…”在范的手指碾过珍荣的铃口，细细密密的快感让他锁不住自己的声音，仰着脖子大口大口喘气。

有调皮的口水从嘴角滑出来，珍荣嫌丢脸的用手指去抹，在范却直接拉过他的手，把手指含进去吮吸。然后再含住珍荣的嘴，一口一口吮的特别认真。

在范把他抱进怀里，两人下半身随意的贴紧摩擦，手却在抚摸彼此上身的敏感点，如同膜拜。

珍荣被顶在门上，臀部正好卡在圆圆的把手上，两人正要进一步动作，门口就传来了脚步声，把珍荣吓得不轻，瞳孔地震地望着在范。

门口的人靠近了，在范进一步的压紧他，笑嘻嘻地对他挤眉弄眼，含住他的唇轻啄。珍荣不敢发出声音，只能任由他摆弄。那个人看着窗帘被拉上，试着拧了拧把手，发现上了锁，只好离去。

冰凉的圆把手转进了珍荣的臀缝，冷不丁地把他拧的汁水横流，得知脚步声远去瞬间瘫软在在范的手臂里。

“珍荣哥是怕了吗？”在范笑着问他，推高他的衣服，摸着珍荣胸前白嫩细致的皮肤。皮肤一直被衣服保护着，暴露在空气中瞬间收紧毛孔，浮起一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，保证体表温度不要过快降低。在范怜爱地亲了亲他的两簇粉红，一下一下的把他的颤栗抚平。

“怎么可能，蹦米才怕了吧？让我看看有没有吓软。”珍荣话音刚落，学着在范蹲到他脚边，暖暖的手按住在范可观的一团。

“唔……”兔子急了还咬人，更何况在范一个血气方刚的大男人。珍荣撩在范也只是抱着逗他的心态，没想到他竟然直接拉开拉链，把大家伙扶到他嘴边来，被顶了两下珍荣只好妥协的将圆溜溜的龟头含进去，摇着头甩掉在范摸小狗一样的手，自发自动的前后吞吐他的肉物。

“蹦米好粗……”珍荣啵的一声让它退出温热的口腔，继而用舌头来回挑逗。全身露在外面的皮肤泛着动情的红，粉得诱人。他跪坐在地上仰头，含含糊糊地吐出诚实的夸奖。

微腥的前液被舌尖勾走，酥麻麻的感觉继续盘住在范的棒身，珍荣像夏天舔红豆冰棍不想它融化那么认真。

在范看着他微微凹陷的脸颊肉，哑着声音问他究竟是好吃还是好粗。珍荣把他的性器吐出来，抹了抹嘴角的口水，说得让后面小嘴试吃看看才能知道。

珍荣又舔了一口，这次时间有的是，慢慢吃。

  


  


——————————————————

卡肉卡的心安理得


	5. Intern 4

小鱼饵：鱼上钩了！  
小鱼儿：吃鱼饵了！

“哥，没有套，还做吗？”他紧绷到发疼，但始终有点犹豫，这是他跟珍荣的第一次，他怕就这么裸着进去等下珍荣不舒服，还是问一问，免得扫兴。

  
“你想跟我做吗？”珍荣明知故问，现在两个人裤子都脱了，箭在弦上不得不发，谁来喊停都不听的啦。

  
“想…”在范冒出单个音节，他摸到珍荣哥穴口出了好多水，内裤后面湿掉一大片，要不是顾忌着他的情绪，在范早就提枪上阵，给珍荣埋下一根定海神针了。

  
“那就别说那么多。”珍荣抬高臀部贴到在范腰胯，眸里水波流转，牙齿尖尖咬着嘴唇，红艳艳馋得很，“哥饿了。”

“马上喂你！”在范哪里忍得下去，直接握着他的挺翘的臀，掰开他的臀瓣，露出缩得紧紧的入口，他揉了揉珍荣两颗沉甸甸的肉球，“哥，放松一点，嗯？”

  
珍荣哼哼两声放软了腰，软乎乎的被在范抱上了办公桌。两条腿自觉点勾住他的腰，白嫩又抹匀了色欲。

  
穴口轻轻浅浅的戳进去半个指甲盖，在体外皮肤跟穴肉的交界处，拉响了开始探索体内神秘幻境的信号。

  
食指一截一截弯曲着挪进穴里，被外力强行打开的胀痛感久久没有消失。他因探索的力道而缩紧入口，异物入侵感和穴口无意识的收缩对抗。他微微蹙眉的扭腰，启唇叫了两声痛。

  
在范看不了他难受，把自己的手指抽出来。穴口少了撑开放大东西，迅速恢复成原来闭合的样子。让珍荣适应了一下，在范再次打开并合的穴口，托起他没了力气的腿再次圈紧自己的腰，想要戳进去，却发现穴口有些发肿，肉嘟嘟的。

  
真的好娇弱，在范说的不是他的性格，而是他的身体，肉质敏感到过了头。他咬着手指昂着头，发红的眼角含着一抹水光，想低头看清在范要做什么，那颗泪水就滑下来，扑通一下掉在手臂上。

  
在范剥开羞涩的穴口，里面的液体再藏不住，滴答滴答的落到地面，荼靡得开出情欲味道。在范探了手指进去，温暖滑溜溜的穴肉立马把他包裹住。单单是一根手指就把穴肉拓开了，珍荣哥是流了多少水啊？

  
“唔，不要手指，你快进来…”

  
在范听话地把手指抽出来换成有点狰狞的分身，抵在穴口厮磨，前端沾满了湿滑的液体，艰难地挺进去。

珍荣埋在他胸口，迷迷糊糊地用刘海蹭着他，微微抬头，留了个侧脸给他。利落的下颌线让他的下巴看起来特别小巧，往上是微张的红润嘴唇，那里刚刚才含过他硬得发疼的肉茎。

  
顺着直挺但没有那么锋利的鼻梁骨往上，可以看到眼尾晕开动情的红色痕迹。他长得精致，那双多情润如水的眼睛，不管是平静还是染上情欲，都足够看得在范心痒痒，脑海里翻来覆去只有一个想法：一定要好好宠他，抱紧他，肏坏他。

温香软玉的触感让在范把脑子里所有的东西全部抛开，一心只想埋在珍荣肚子里，这么美妙的触感他不希望有其他人知道，“珍荣哥，我是你第一个男人吗？”

  
“不是……”

  
明明就是，但直接承认显得多没行情啊，绝对不可以。更何况之前他自己也用按摩棒试过，这样算起来他第一个男人不就是他自己嘛，他可没撒谎。

  
“那我会是最后一个男人吗？”在范能够从碰触某些地方时他的反映，看出他到底是不是说真话。可惜这个嘴唇又甜又软的人，非要装嘴硬，他也只好配合着演多几场戏。

  
“这个…看你表现…啊！”珍荣被他用力一顶，说出口的话支离破碎碎，听得在范满脸春风得意，玩心大起，“跟哥之前的男人比，谁比较粗？谁肏得你舒服？”

  
“唔…”珍荣被情欲带得分不清东南西北，所有感官集中在体内那根坚硬发烫的东西上，根本不知道在范说什么，“舒服…肏的舒服……”

  
穴里嫩肉挽留不住发了狠的操弄，珍荣攀着他的脖子去跟他接吻，辗转研磨地把湿润的唇瓣吻成番茄红。撑不住职业毛病，像平时表扬学生那样在他耳边说着做得好。

  
圆圆的前端有了水的润滑，在范咬紧牙关不停撞着珍荣里面那块凸起的软肉，“朴老师以前也会跟实习生做吗？”

  
“不…没有，我只跟你一个人这样…”让他觉得自己有过经验就好，不要等下以为自己滥交，那样感觉不太美妙。

  
“哦，真的？那现在是谁在操你？”林在范咬着牙，他自己也涩得很，上次把按摩棒吸得紧紧的小孔现在就在吸着他。果然，隔岸观火和焚身浴火不一样，火势从下半身烧到了灵魂深处，急需一个出口，“告诉我，我叫什么？嗯？”

  
“林在范，呜呜，蹦米…我要死了…”他知道这东西会跳动，他也知道自己敏感，但是谁来告诉他，现在为什么会连血管搏动都可以感受到。盘绕着青筋的柱状物狠狠刮蹭他的黏膜，他的神经末梢，快把他逼疯。

  
他亲亲珍荣的嘴角，“好孩子，答对了有奖励，奖励什么好呢？乖宝你要什么？”

  
“要棒棒糖，还有热牛奶……”珍荣绞紧体内的巨兽，一股热热的液体从深处淋在了铃口上，烫的在范一个激灵。

  
“没问题。”在范明显撑不住了，还要耍嘴皮子逗弄珍荣，帮他把额头的汗水抹掉，扣住他的腰不让他逃开，在他体内尽情的释放了出来。

  
珍荣咬着嘴唇无声的抽搐了一下，跟着在范一起，把白浊喷在他腹肌上，有几滴跳到了办公桌上。刚修剪过的指甲在他后背拉出几道红痕，暗示着淹没了两人的情潮刚刚过去。  
——————————————————

在范牵着他的手走出办公室，担心的回头望着他，怕他下不来楼梯，珍荣轻轻拍了拍他的头，做了个爱不至于腿脚不利索好吧！

  
只不过后穴收紧封着在范射进去的东西，走的有点不自然倒是真的。

  
这幅样子要怎么开车回去？在范带着他就往宿舍楼走，“珍荣哥，我一个人住，你来吗？”

  
“去也行，你等下帮我洗澡吗？”珍荣贴上他的后背，往他耳朵吹了吹气，“我自己挖不出来。”

  
“嗯嗯！帮！”在范疯了才会拒绝，把人从背后牵过来，十指紧紧相扣，两人磨磨蹭蹭的把五分钟的路走出了两倍时间。

  
在范舍不得放开牵着他的手，别扭的用右手掏着左边的裤袋，拿钥匙开门。珍荣站在门口不愿意进去，“可我睡这明天没有制服穿。”

  
“先进来再说！”都到门口了，怎么可以回头！  
—————————————————

在范帮珍荣做完清理，珍荣穿着在范宽大的衬衫，撑着软软的腿依靠床头坐着，两个人刚刚在浴室又做了一次，他脸蛋红彤彤一副食饱靥足的样子。在范卖力的服务很合他的心意，像是山里食人精魄的妖精诱惑了迷途的少年郎然后享用得十分愉悦。

  
明明两个人再亲密的事都做过了，在范却只是掀开被角坐在一旁，不敢多要一份事后温存。直到珍荣盯到他的后背发烫，“不过来抱抱我吗？”

  
这句话给在范上了发条，挪进他的旁边靠着床头，把人搂进怀里。珍荣调整自己的姿势，枕在他的肩窝上，有一搭没一搭的撕着指甲旁边的死皮。

  
“要不要重新认识一下？”在范握住拳头放在嘴边，轻咳几声缓解尴尬。珍荣抬头看着他的侧脸，现在大半夜的，做完没多久他居然冒出了一层薄薄的胡渣，年轻就是好啊。

  
“我叫林在范，23岁，XX大学国语专业，目前正在实习期。”在范认真地想着自己的信息，打报告般念了一大串，“不喝酒不抽烟不赌博，无不良嗜好。”

跟来相亲的傻憨憨似的，珍荣好笑的舔了舔他的下巴，胡渣刺刺的扎舌头。他打断在范的滔滔不绝，翻了个身子趴上他胸口，“看小电影吗？”

  
“这么突然要看？”在范没反应过来，忘了自己说到一半，有点惊讶的看着自己胸口的珍荣，他身上好滑，“我这里没有诶……”

  
“噗，”他是以为自己邀他一起看吗？珍荣水润的眼睛笑得弯成月牙，“我只是问你平时看不看，没说要跟你一起看。”

  
在范挠了挠后脑勺，有点不好意思的摇头，“以前被舍友带着看了点，可是我看不下去，那些人整得有点过分，跟在皮肤下面塞了两块塑料一样，叫得也假。”

  
跟你完全不一样，说着他就捏了捏珍荣的臀肉，又软又弹，珍荣就连突然被刺激叫出来，声音也不知道比那些小电影动听多少倍。

  
“哦，那有情史吗？”

  
珍荣问得随意，手来来回回的按压在范因为坐着而微微曲起来的腹肌。在范敏感的察觉到这是小狐狸刨的陷阱，还好他感情史一清二白，不然他说的重新认识，珍荣肯定不答应。

  
得到令人满意的答案，珍荣舔了舔嘴角，从在范臂弯滑溜溜的躲进被子里，闭上眼睛睡觉。

  
“嘿，我都说了你怎么可以睡！”在范反应过来，可是珍荣只是闭着眼偷笑，看都不看他，只留给他一颗圆圆的小栗子。

  
他刚刚也没答应跟着在范剖白自己呀～


	6. Intern 5

其实保安巡楼只是查看一下会不会有学生还没回家。学校老师自愿加班的也不是没有，所以保安习以为常。

路过办公室的时候看到他们两个，还微笑着向他们点了点头。保安估计想不到自己前脚刚走，后脚这两个人趁他巡完楼，溜回了课室。

教室打扫的干干净净，学生走的时候有把风扇的电源关掉，珍荣走过去重新打开，顺便解开系好的窗帘，尽管夜幕开始降临，也要再笼罩上一层安全感。

在范只是笑着走上前去，从背后把珍荣抱到自己怀里。他一心二用，手指灵活地解珍荣胸前的扣子，舌头有一搭没一搭的舔舐他的脖颈。

白天珍荣在这个课室的讲台上，拿着国文书给学生讲课。晚上却在这个地方，赤裸着身躯，任身后的人揉弄点火。

也许这种在课室里面做的隐秘快感汹涌猛烈，让人的五感更加清晰。珍荣敏感地意识到到屁股后面迅速鼓起一大包热热的东西。

温热的口腔含着他的耳垂，软滑的舌头不停在上面打转，舌尖滑溜溜的探进耳道，夹杂着舌苔粗糙的触感让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，后背发着抖抵住在范的身体。在范嚼了两口觉得不够吃，把耳垂吐出来。

随意把脱下来的衬衫丢开，两人没有开灯，偶尔从窗帘里透进来的月光冷冷清清，凉凉白白地照射在他们交叠的身体上。

“哥，你都翘了。”珍荣被他一上来的猛烈攻势打了个措手不及。现在更是被他哄着低着头查看自己的状态，不知道他说的是上面的奶尖还是下面的小珍荣。

两人衣服整整齐齐的，只有他被脱了一件衬衫，说的自然是他的乳头。只不过看他过于迷糊可爱，在范也无心戳破他，只是拉着珍荣的手按上了还没脱的下半身，“珍荣哥，你自己脱裤子？”

“嗯，我自己脱。”清脆的铁扣声报告着珍荣前后失守。前面秀气的阴茎前端突破平角内裤的边缘，红艳艳的冒着热气。被压在布料下的那根长长的柱身也缓缓涨出青筋，两团肉被扯得生疼，彼此之间晃来晃去碰撞着，想把精液传出来。

后面更是可怜，尝过真男人滋味的后穴一开一合地瓮动着，往外淌出汁液，想要肌肉纹理记忆中那根硬物，热烫饱涨撑开自己每寸褶皱，深深浅浅全部慰劳一遍。

在范低头，看珍荣把裤子一点点从浑圆的臀部剥落，露出白白嫩嫩跟山竹一样的果肉，他舌尖顶了顶腮。这裤子是早上自己给他穿上的，内裤也是。

在范起床时，珍荣浑身依旧光溜溜，他亲手把小珍荣放到平角裤里面，又亲手帮他拉上裤子拉链，扣好皮带。现在他的杰作即将被珍荣亲手解开，由自己负责创造展示更好的作品。

想着他就硬得发痛，想把人按在桌子上肏，看着自己紫红的凶兽在艳红糜烂的肉孔里进进出出，珍荣说不定会被他插到哭出来。诚实的身子一拱一拱地继续贪吃咬紧。

珍荣动作慢，在范实在没法等了，扯下他后穴的遮羞布，扶着自己的性器顶上他的褶皱，缓慢的没了进去，结合的瞬间两人都倒吸了口冷气。

“蹦米，你等等，别……”别一进来就这样子毫无章法的蛮干。好几下都抵住肉壁里的小凸起狠狠摩擦过去，珍荣眼泪都爽出来了。

“哥，你听见没有，你的穴会叫。”在范脸皮厚，说荤话毫不顾忌。珍荣羞得咬着嘴唇沉默，眼睛盯着自己被顶的不停跳动的性器。这么一沉默，囊袋撞在臀瓣啪啪作响，肉刃带出液体的噗呲声更加清晰。

“哈啊……”在范不喜欢珍荣忍着声音，食指勾开珍荣咬紧嘴唇的门牙，热铁配合往里冲，珍荣立马破碎了呻吟。

珍荣撑着课桌，不知道用了多久的旧铁桌子嘎吱嘎吱的，刺激耳膜。在范贴在他后背，这个姿势让他埋得更深，搂着珍荣光滑平整的小腹，那里偶尔会突出自己的轮廓，他再里应外合的按回去，珍荣腿软他就把人勾进怀里，动作无比流畅。

隔着不知道几层肉，在范磨到了珍荣的前列腺，过于密集的快感冲刷到珍荣两条腿打着顫，浓浓的精液喷了一桌面。那是……那是国文课代表的桌子啊！珍荣挣扎着抓过旁边的衬衣擦干净，惦记着等下要用裤袋里的湿纸巾擦几遍。

在范抽出另一只手覆盖住珍荣的胸口，食指中指夹起他的小红豆来回地捻，惩罚珍荣走神，“哥的胸，再这样下去会被我揉大吧？”

“呜呜……不要，不要变大。”那样好难看，他没办法想象自己像女生一样丰盈，他赶紧卖力吞吐体内的肉棒，试图用沙哑的声音转移注意力，“蹦米专心肏我不好吗？”

“当然好。”珍荣体内多到不行的液体一瞬间倒灌进在范的精眼，他实在缓不下射精的冲动，在珍荣体内抽插了百来下，滚烫的精液全数喂进最深处，射得珍荣小幅度抽搐起来。

“不可以抽出来…”他抓住在范扣在腰上的手，拖着他继续抱住自己。在范射了那么多，抽出来肯定把地上弄湿，擦桌子就算了，他没力气拖地了……

“不抽出来我们两个怎么回去？”在范提着他的内裤套在他的前端，又有坏主意，“哥含着我回去？”

珍荣不自在的夹了夹，体内的刚下去的欲望又有了抬头的趋势。

“那我们俩就光着在这等，等明天孩子们看到咱俩这幅样子？”

“在范，你太坏了……”珍荣怎么可能答应，一边摇头一边掉眼泪，刚刚被操的太狠了，加上这会儿想不到办法回去，又急又委屈。

在范在他吃惊的眼神里，撕破珍荣的内裤，将它垫在珍荣会阴处，伴着他的呜咽声一点点往外撤，混乱不堪的液体被内裤吸得干干净净，“等下把它好好含住知道吗？”

也只能这么做了，珍荣应了一声，配合着撅起屁股。没了后顾之忧，他小幅度抬手抬脚配合在范的动作穿衣服，努力忽略体内的撑得要命的内裤条。勾着在范的脖子把自己的嘴唇送上去接吻，在唇缝里吐字求饶。

“我腿软，背我回去好不好？”


	7. Intern 6

这天中午，他们两个在办公室安静的做自己的事，突然门口传来一个高亢的女声，刺得人耳膜尖锐的疼。

“小朴啊，让你那个实习帮我去总务处找几本六年上册数学课本呗。”

一个穿着黑紫色长裙的中年女老师拿着手袋随意的踏进了他俩的办公室，明明看到了在范，却还要拐个弯说着那个实习生。

在范听了她的话，没想太多就站了起来，回头想问珍荣总务处在哪，珍荣轻飘飘一个眼神看过来，在范秒懂，乖乖的坐回去。原来被他这么看，明明没做什么也会有点心虚，背后发凉，难怪那些学生乖到不行。

“莉姐，你看他手脚那么慢，我那叠作业改了一个早上都没改好，我急着要呢。到教务处找书这种小事几个学生去不就好了。”

珍荣声音有点沉，脸上戴着在范没见过的公式化微笑，把保温杯端到嘴边，看似随意地把人划进保护圈。他的人，他自己都舍不得叫他做事，一群八竿子打不着的人倒是急匆匆的排起了队。

说完，他训诫似的拿起手边的红笔盖，没什么力度地丢到在范面前摊开的作业本上，“手脚慢还找机会开溜？”

“行吧，你倒是护他护得紧。”那个被叫做莉姐的人像是无语凝噎，她不过是看珍荣资历浅，来试试能不能从他这里分一点好处。

如果珍荣今天同意让在范帮她跑腿，那以后在范所谓的指导老师就会有很多个。

“那可不，我的实习生当然得我护着，他的事我都有责任的。你要不找校长问问，让他收几个实习老师给你？”

“不了不了，我这把老骨头可带不动，还是你们年轻人能折腾。不跟你说了，我先走啦。”

她走了之后，珍荣面无表情，放下保温杯的手微微发抖，但他不想让在范看到，直接伸手关门。

“珍荣哥。”在范跟在他身后，珍荣往左他往左，珍荣绕着办公桌转弯他跟着转弯。心里甜滋滋的，珍荣哥原来这么宠他的哦。

珍荣理都没理他，径直坐了位置回去，巴掌大的脸写满不痛快。在范想给他配句台词：哼，老女人，居然想用我的人。

在范坐回去，捏着那小红笔盖左看右看，看破了珍荣的故作虚势。

耳边传来在范清脆的笑声，笑得珍荣又气又有点羞赧，他故意板着一张黑脸，“怎么，你很想去找书吗？我挡下了你想做的差事你不开心？”

在范往窗外看了一眼发现没人，拉过珍荣的手把人拉过来，咬住他乱说话的嘴唇。用舌头撬开他的牙关，吸吮他的舌尖，把亮晶晶的笑意涂抹在他的唇舌上。

他最喜欢把珍荣的嘴堵到没话说的感觉。

“臭不要脸！”珍荣撑住晕晕乎乎的脑袋，啐了他一口，抹开他箍在自己手臂的大掌，“快点改作业！”

“我都变成打勾机了，哥居然还说我不要脸，我好伤心！”在范不舍的看着他，珍荣轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“你是戏精学院过来实习的吧？”

“你，你，生气！”在范气呼呼的低下头改作业，“给你五秒钟哄我开心，不然晚上给你点颜色看看！”

“是黄色吗？噗哈哈哈，你好沙雕。”珍荣撑着头笑得毫无灵魂，肩膀一抽一抽地耸动。

两人闹了下就继续工作，在范坐不住，开小差转头去看他，刚好珍荣站起身朝他走过来，在范忍不住咧开嘴笑嘻嘻，嘴角还没扬起来就被吓了一跳。

珍荣轻微踉跄，看起来不太对劲，完全没有刚才那么精神了。右脚踢到拖在地上的鼠标线，差点在一阵哐哐铛铛中摔倒，在范赶紧起身去扶他。

“没事吧？怎么了这是？”

“有点头晕。”珍荣忍住自己天翻地覆的晕眩感，脸白得让在范心疼。

“刚刚还好好的，怎么现在头晕了？”

他刚刚就不舒服了，只是撑着没在莉姐面前失了气势。虽然珍荣平时没事爱乱哼哼让在范心疼，再哄他说不用担心。但是真的难受却是说都不说一声，咬了咬牙打算挺过去。

他靠着在范的手臂，想在抽屉里找找万花油什么的抹一抹。在范凉凉的手心贴到他额头上，舒缓了他的热度。

“珍荣哥，你发烧了。”在范语气比平时焦灼，把他扶到椅子上，拿过珍荣的手机按出校长电话帮他请假。又倒了杯水递到他的手里，让他快点喝掉。

应该是昨晚做完没及时帮他穿衣服，后来又吹了一晚上空调，在范边听着校长说快去医院看看，边在心里把昨晚粗心的自己痛揍了一顿。

珍荣抿着嘴没有说话，安静的看着在范帮他把钱包钥匙带身上，加上他自己的，揣满了两个裤兜。

“宝，自己能走吗？要不要我背你？” 他托着他的头，语气调整到保证自己说的话他听得到，又不会让他的脑袋更加昏昏沉沉。

珍荣小幅度的摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀，表示他自己可以的。这时候孩子们做课间操呢，他才不要被他们看见自己病秧秧的样子，更何况被背着，“下次床上再背。”

什么时候了还耍嘴皮，在范有点气。但是珍荣这幅样子，打又打不了，骂也骂不得，在范想唬他也只能作罢。他叹了口气，小心的牵着他下楼梯。

“你在叹气，是我给你添麻烦了吗？”珍荣站在拐角不肯走，非要在范回头看他。在范怎么舍得他这样说他自己，明明人已经不舒服了，哪还能让他胡思乱想。

他踏上一个阶梯，轻轻揽着他的后脑勺把人带过来，在他额头上亲了一口，“你一点都不麻烦。”

“好呐，”他主动伸出手要在范牵，“那你得跟我走同一阶，不要把背影丢给我。”

“知道啦。”

学校在工业区里面是在范一直想吐槽的，学校外面也只有几间连锁大药店，看个病都要跟保安借摩托，开个十几二十分钟才到小医院。

医生说是体内发炎引起的发烧，给两个小年轻开了一堆药片药膏就打发他们去交钱，珍荣红着脸走在前头，一回头发现在范又被医生揪住，说年轻人还是得多节制。

在范想破脑袋也不知道珍荣怎么突然不理他，只好带珍荣回学校开车回家。

——————————————————

涂完药膏抽出手指，只听见里面发出啵的挽留声，在范故意放慢速度，用慢的让人抓狂的速度磨蹭着往外撤，指尖完全离开的那一刻珍荣不适应的收缩穴口，软肉开开合合不想坚硬的主心骨离开自己。

在范拍了拍他Q弹的臀肉，低低的损了句，“真贪吃。”

珍荣这就不乐意了，昨晚刚说他会吸，现在就嫌他贪吃，“怎么，不让我吃啊？”

“让让让，你好了我天天让你含着吃。”

“我还不吃了呢，哼！”

可惜嘴硬比不过他家伙什儿硬，不能操下面的嘴，这上面的嘴还在嗷嗷待哺呢！在范抬高他的下巴，手指夹住他的嘴唇，先是浅尝即止的亲了两口，再探进去两根手指，模仿自己分身进进出出，沾的满手滑溜溜。

要不是看他还发着烧不舒服，在范不会轻易放弃让这个口是心非的小别扭帮自己口出来的好机会。


	8. Intern 7

学校那边要弄一些毕业论文相关的资料，所有实习生必须回去一趟。

他跟珍荣说这事儿的时候，珍荣只是微乎其微的点头应允，也没有看出多舍不得他，只是趁他洗完澡刮胡子，软软的圈住他的腰。

“怎么了？”在范捧了把水洗掉剩下的泡泡，被他这么抱着够不到干毛巾。

“明天就走了吗？”珍荣把脸埋在他后背里，贴着他结实的肌肉纹理，自从他来，自己还没有跟他分开超过一整天。 

“嗯，明天早上。”

学校发布信息一向都是不早点通知让人做准备，一发消息就急匆匆的要人命，他下午看到信息，学校连包车车牌都出来了。真不知道该不该夸它高效率。

明天他走的时候珍荣应该在上课，其实也不是去很久，三四天就能回来。本来他也想不到什么舍不舍得的，但是这会儿珍荣闷闷的发问，配着浴室里浅黄色的灯，氛围就变得温柔缱绻。

“我只是去个三四天，很快回来的。”他手臂往后绕过珍荣脖子后面，把人搂进怀里，手指上还留有清洁泡泡，顺便抹到珍荣鼻头，把他涂成小花猫。

“那我想你了怎么办。”珍荣碰碰自己的鼻子，抬头去亲吻在范。

在范顺势加深这个吻，啃着他的嘴唇，“哥想我就给我打电话，我弄个资料而已，有的是时间听。”

“唔…你说的，我给你打电话你可别嫌我缠人。”珍荣往后退了一步，唇瓣分开带出几丝口水，从嘴角搭到下巴上，他觉得有点丢人，想要偷偷的舔掉，舌头一伸出来就被在范叼走，“我来舔就好。”

舔着舔着就到床上去了，在范跪在床上，拉着珍荣两条光溜溜的腿圈住自己的腰，觉得躺在床上的人红着脸颊真的可爱到不行。

握住他不安的手，在范一口口亲得实实在在，把珍荣的手指全含进嘴里嚼来嚼去，也不介意珍荣十指湿漉漉，带着他的手去按自己的腹肌。

因为呼吸起伏收缩的腹肌特别诱人，珍荣一开始按得漫不经心，后来就上头了。小麦色的皮肤格子微微开始出汗，细微的收缩看起来格外色气，珍荣被美色灌了一脑袋浆糊。

在范撑起身子，伏在珍荣上方，双手撑着床，把珍荣困在这一方空间里。珍荣睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，犹豫着要不要亲亲他眼皮上那两颗性感的痣。

知道他舍不得自己，所以他的动作都特别温柔。他缓慢的解开珍荣胸口那一排扣子，从肩头开始吻，慢慢往下吮，亲到锁骨又往上去含住他的喉结，珍荣难耐的哼了一声，声带震动全被在范含进嘴里。

在范一边吻，两手毫不空闲的揉弄他胸前两颗小肉粒，珍荣不知道他会这么磨人。平时他宠自己，前戏也做的足，但是从来不会像今晚这么磨蹭，磨蹭到还没进来，珍荣后穴就把床单打湿一大片。

他用手虚虚地推开在范，在范任他推到床上，枕着珍荣的枕头，鼻尖可以嗅到他洗发水的香气。

珍荣甩掉衬衣，去摸在范内裤里明显苏醒的饱涨。在范的手搭在他手上面，阻止他进一步动作，“哥，今晚不着急。”

不着急吗？明明都这么硬了？珍荣眼神里明晃晃的不相信。

他今晚要好好让珍荣舒服一次，毕竟接下来几天他得独守空房了。想到这，他哄着珍荣躺好，脱了他的裤子。

他用舌尖轻轻撩拨着珍荣秀气的长物，等它抬起头来就一口一口吞进嘴里去。珍荣被温热的口腔包裹，吸吮带来的压迫感特别舒服，他忍不住扑腾两条白白的腿，“蹦米，我受不了。”

在范重重地吸了一口，把他的腿彻底吸麻了，才体恤的放过他。换成两只手用力的揉弄他的囊袋，两颗圆滚滚的小可爱被捏紧松开，都能察觉精液在里面流动。

珍荣眼前飞过一道白光，精液不受控制的射出来，快意来的猝不及防，都没一点点缓冲。

在范满意的在他圆圆的龟头上亲了一口，吮掉上面残留的几点白浊，意外的看见珍荣大腿肌肉开始痉挛，把湿漉漉的后穴露了出来，今天真敏感啊。

“哈啊……”珍荣觉得自己要死了，射精的快感还没缓下去，酥麻灼热从性器爬到两条腿，麻麻地抬不起来。在范趁火打劫的开始舔他的后穴，滑溜溜往他闭合的穴口钻，舒服到他想哭。

舌头进来了！好软，他就算收缩穴肉也锁不住，舔到肉壁的感觉跟粗硬的刮蹭不一样，不充实，但又很充实。

在范把他的潺潺流水全勾进嘴里，舌头来回抵着他里面的那块凸起的肉肉，挠痒痒似的快把珍荣逼疯，才不到一会儿，珍荣揪着床单扭腰，泄了在范一下巴亮晶晶的水。

“哥，舒服吗？”他捧着珍荣的下颌骨亲他，“尝尝哥自己的味道。”

珍荣没多抗拒的承受他的唇舌纠缠，只是在亲他下巴的时候红了脸。

在范还没插进来呢，他就前后失守的去了，好没面子啊……

没给他时间想太多，在范今晚不打算戴套，握着自己炙热的热铁，就着珍荣腿间黏黏糊糊的液体，撑开了他的穴口，一下子入了半截。

珍荣里头早就软烂到不行，肠壁变得绯红似要滴血，在范一抽插，小嘴就咿呀咿呀的叫起来，巴不得把他夹断在里面，这样就不用离开了。

“放松点，我没办法动了。”他揉着珍荣的腰，等他放松下来才继续往里捣，肠肉打着卷吸附过来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳。

珍荣捂着自己的嘴，水光潋滟的眼睛不敢直视身上的人，觉得自己叫的太肉欲了不好意思。在范笑着用力一顶，他手不受控制的松开，低低地啊了一声。

在范的胯骨一下下撞着珍荣挺翘的臀部，软软的缓冲让他更为有干劲，一手抓一边肉肉，捏出深深浅浅的手指印。

他怎么还不射啊，都这样子肏了半小时了。珍荣手臂圈着在范的肩膀，暖黄色的手臂搭在冷白色的皮肤上，颜色交错却格外和谐。他被撞得一晃一晃的，靠着舔咬他的肩膀肉来保持平衡。

“蹦米，你快射吧？”后穴火辣辣的，是不是被磨破皮了啊。他实在有点累了，被操弄着连续高潮两三次，撑不住了。

“哥是无聊了吗？”在范停下来，肉茎上的血管还在他体内跳动，危险的语气让珍荣赶紧摇头，他要是敢嫌无聊，明天绝对不用下床。

“怎么会，我只是想你射进来嘛，哥会好好吃掉的。”他夹了夹臀，里头的软肉听话的吸吮在范的热铁，哄着他交代出来。

“那哥不许流出来，我明天早上检查。”精眼被吸得痒痒的，有打开的趋势，想到明天要出发去学校，他只好放弃多来几次的想法。

“嗯嗯。”他咬着嘴唇点头，只要在范射出来，怎样都好。在范狠狠地插了百来下，闷闷的哼了一声，把浓稠的精液全送到他最深处，烫得珍荣哆哆嗦嗦失了神。

察觉到相连的地方异常的黏腻，跟身上的汗水不一样，珍荣有点不舒服，苦着小脸的往后退开臀部，在范把自己抽出来，穴口合不拢，涓涓白浊顺着光滑的肌肉涌出来。

在范体贴的把两人身上黏糊糊的液体擦干净，霸道的抬起一条腿压到珍荣大腿上，让珍荣枕着他的手臂，有一搭没一搭的拍着珍荣的后背哄他睡觉。


	9. Intern 8

因为在范要在学校跟那些女生会合，他今天早上没有跟珍荣一起去学校，自己坐了公交车过来。

不知道珍荣哥醒了没有，他心里惦记着等下路过门口早餐店得帮珍荣买蟹黄汤包，顺便掏出手机，送了段语音。

“宝，我搭车了，你等下早读结束记得回我宿舍拿早餐啊！”

珍荣捧着手机，里面贴心的语音他反反复复听了好几遍，抿着笑回了个黑猫么么的表情。很快，他觉得自己太过甜腻腻，慌慌张张赶紧撤回。

在范估计在手机前面守株待兔呢，珍荣还没换个别的表情，对面就唰唰唰扔过来一句，『刚刚有人叫我爸爸，可是他撤回了😏。』

『谁叫你爸爸了！你才是我儿砸呢！』

恋爱中的人总是特别崇尚这种爸爸文学，在范也不跟他争，床上床下换着叫也行。

在范发了条两秒的语音过来，珍荣非常有眼力见的语音转文字，果不其然，『爸爸』两个字非常醒目的跟在语音条下面。

他眼角笑出两道褶子，清了清嗓子，“不是说晕车吗？”

“是有点晕。”在范坐在车里，因为想着跟珍荣说几句语音，自然而然的往后坐。因此他并不好受，但是恋爱就是特效药，他不是很在意这四个小时的煎熬。

“你的包包左边小口袋我放了晕车贴，快贴上，我早上起晚了，本来想帮你贴的……”

在范隔着屏幕都能想象出珍荣嘟着嘴自责的样子，轻轻笑出了声。指尖掀了掀，屏幕上就多了两只猫，黑猫一下下摸着白猫的头。

『乖啦，亲我一口就不难受了。』在范没脸没皮的讨亲，本来以为会被拒绝的，没想到珍荣答应的很爽快。

听到珍荣发过来的那句“mua”，在范握着拳头挡住自己笑出来的一排玉米牙，整个人幸福到想要在座位里缩成一团。

『不许看手机了，快睡一会儿，到学校告诉我一声。』两人聊天就是鬼扯，话题总是从正正经经跑到十八禁，他赶紧把话题拉回来。

『遵命，朴管家公。』

『难听死了，不要叫我这个，重新换一个。』珍荣一看到这个就炸毛，这样子说话真欠打，有他这么帅的管家公吗！

『那就叫你老婆咯，这个你喜欢，我知道。』在范胜券在握，跟他聊天真的可以不用去在乎晕不晕车，开心！

『我才不喜欢呢！』朴傲娇咬了一口蟹黄包，脸红红的命令他，『好了，快睡！』

确定在范没有再回复他，他洗了手就去上课，准备一会儿下课再看手机。

——————————————

他回学校第一件事就是报平安，珍荣没说太多，知道他爱干净，收拾宿舍估计得好半天，于是给自己找了点事做，忍住想跟在范说话的冲动。

在范好几条问他有没有按时吃饭的信息全被珍荣忽略了，他只好一个电话打过来抓人。

珍荣厨艺只有下面窝个蛋的程度，加上他的胃被在范养刁了，一碗面吃不到两口就食不下咽，边跟在范打电话边分心地戳着鸡蛋。

“唔，好嘛，有在认真吃啦！下午我没课，你呢？”

“我？我下午估计睡一会儿吧，明天才开会。”

“那我挂了，你好好睡。”

“别挂，再陪我多说两句，等我睡了你再挂吧。”在范难得粘人，珍荣挺新鲜的全盘接受，“那我要给我的蹦米唱啦啦白吗？”

“不唱也没关系，听着你呼吸就够的。”他笑了笑，躺进被窝里，把电话枕在耳朵后面，这样骨传导可以听得更清晰。

珍荣没有说话，很快，对面传来在范平稳的呼吸声，他笑着轻啵了一下手机收了线。

在范继续回味这碗甜甜的电话粥，翻下床给手机充上电。

其实他晕车很难入睡， 让珍荣多说两句不是个好提议。他舍不得让珍荣一个人在电话那边苦等，只好骗骗他。

他翻来覆去调整睡姿，很久以后总算真睡着了。

天黑的挺快，天气中午热早晚凉的，在范打了个寒战醒过来。迷迷糊糊地望着天花板，透过宿舍后门上一行气窗玻璃，可以看到外面蓝黑蓝黑的天。

晕车让他睡得不太舒服，习惯性往枕头旁边左掏右掏，想拿手机看看时间，找了半天想起来刚刚把它拿下去了。

他搓着手臂爬下来，坐在书桌前面。按亮手机屏幕，很奇怪，珍荣哥居然一句话都没跟他说。

反倒是他舍友，说看到他睡成猪，没等他一起去吃饭，回来会给他带点。

少了跟珍荣唠嗑拌嘴，这顿饭吃得没滋没味的。舍友皱着眉头，“嘿，这不是你喜欢的那家吗？怎么不吃？”

在范扒拉了两口没说话，刷着对话列表叹了口气。

珍荣哥下午不是没有课吗？不是说会想他的嘛，怎么一句话都不说？就连他委屈巴巴的表情包也没被看到的样子。

啊啊啊啊，好烦呐！

先去洗澡吧，可万一珍荣哥打电话过来怎么办。他耐心的等到了7点55分，再过五分钟热水就不供应了，他无奈的抓着衣服进去冲了个战斗澡。

因为珍荣没联系他，他在心里跟珍荣较劲，不肯先找他。又担心他会不会有什么事，纠结的心肝疼。

——————————————

关灯的瞬间，黑暗里手机冰冷的光线把在范逼出了两行眼泪。他揉着眼睛打开了暖黄色的小台灯。

舍友都开始打呼噜了，心心念念的电话总算才来，在范赶紧戴好蓝牙耳机。他扁着嘴，跟珍荣待久了，把他的小别扭学了个七八成，“哥说好的给我打很多电话呢！”

对面的珍荣噗呲一声不给面子的笑了，“这不是打了嘛，下午去买了点东西。”

“嗯？”在范轻轻哼了一声，总是很轻易的跟着珍荣走，三两句他的注意力就全跑到珍荣身上，压根想不起自己说了一半的话，“买了什么？”

“等下告诉你，你能不能先回床上呀？”珍荣注意到他宿舍关了灯，暖黄色的台灯光把在范照的晕开几分线条感。应该不只有他一个人，珍荣不想被其他人看到，心里的鼓敲得咚咚响。

“怎么了？”在范不明所以，珍荣指了指他背后，在范回过头秒懂。

他舍友早就睡着了，但在范还是压着声音跟他聊起来，“不怕，就在这！”

“林在范…”珍荣很少叫他全名，现在他的名字在珍荣嘴里打了个转说出来，甜软的声音像软皮鞭子，抽在在范心口，让他带着耳机的耳廓痒痒的，整个人彻底酥掉。

“那你别让人看见。”他拿在范没办法，开始往浴室移动，有点小紧张的把手机放到支架上，退开几步朝他比了个心，“是洗澡直播哦。”

在范喉头很干，摸过旁边那杯水，喝水声正好跟浴室的水声重叠。

对面珍荣开始脱衣服，白嫩的手指揪住微微上卷的衣服下摆，一点点往上撩，“你看，哥有腹肌的！”

他低着头用下巴夹住衣服，手指放在腹肌上，指给在范看。他的指腹按压着肌肉，肌肉微微下陷，松开手指，有弹性的肉迅速结束形变，恢复成硬邦邦的样子。

在范的手指跟着搓了搓，光凭这两三秒钟的动作就能记起珍荣皮肤的滑腻温热。

珍荣双手一撑一抬，上衣就脱了下来。他一点都不着急，对着在范舔了舔嘴唇，开始揉弄自己的乳头。裸粉色的乳头连着乳晕，俏生生的从他平坦的胸口凸出来。他觉得光是这样就很有感觉，两个乳头跟下半身之间好像有隐形的线牵着，他这样拨一拨，还没怎么玩，细微的刺激下半身就抬头了。

浴室的镜子里看得到他自己粉着一张脸，他若有所思的点点头，媚眼如丝的瞥了一眼手机，“蹦米平时看到的我就是这样的吗？”

“哥，我想看它。”在范说的隐晦，珍荣却摇了摇头，直接打开热水器的开关。太阳能把热水热的刚刚好，水花从花洒里喷出来，珍荣站的有点近，必不可免的被喷了一脸。

他抓过花洒，把上半身稍微淋了一遍，随意的抹了点沐浴露，揉出白皙的泡泡在用水冲掉，“我洗澡的时候你不能影响我……”

在范无言的点头，有耐心的期待珍荣接下来的动作。

珍荣用花洒对着裤头冲洗，墨绿色的短裤吸了水变深，服帖的描绘出来撇在一边的棍状物。裤子贴着皮肤往下拽，卷过珍荣肚脐下方两三根耻毛，他疼得嘶了一声，自言自语，“不行，还是脱了好，等下太痛了。”

他卷着裤子脱掉了两层束缚，秀气的肉茎曝露在在范的目光中，珍荣对着他笑得可爱，手指却将前端的包皮褪到冠状沟，“里面要用清水洗哦。”

在范眯着眼睛靠在椅子后背上，单手握着性器快速撸动，这是他为数不多用手指自慰的时候了。手指当然比不上珍荣现在正在洗的小口，那里软软热热的，只要他一插进去就会紧紧抱住它，吸到他头皮发麻。

“我洗白白了！蹦米准备好了吗？”珍荣的手带着水汽，扑到屏幕一片湿漉漉，他捧着手机给在范一个wink，带着他离开浴室。

等他跪在床上倒腾支架，老半天在范才看清楚这小家伙洗完澡没穿内裤，真空。

艹，珍荣哥就尽管趁着现在勾引他吧，回去就知道后果了。

珍荣调整好姿势，两腿随意叠着跪坐在床上，开始上下套弄自己的分身，“蹦米，你想不想我？”

“想。”在范言简意赅，像是还很清醒，没沉进欲望里，实际上是喉咙太干了，水喝没之后又不舍得移开目光去接新的。

“小蹦米想我没有？”

“你说呢？”在范雄赳赳气昂昂的家伙什不停往外吐着热气。

“我也想你，这里都湿了。”

珍荣一个镜头怼到自己下半身，性器前端不知道什么时候染上了两分水润，看起来色情又大胆。

在范咽了口口水，“哥抹了舔掉吧？”

珍荣没理他，背对手机跪了起来，在床头找他下午洗干净的东西。要不是为了洗好烘干它们，他也不会忍着一晚上不理在范，“奇怪，哪里去啦，明明放这了的？”

在范插不上话，只能看着圆滚滚的屁股在自己面前摇摇晃晃，并在一起的腿修长笔直，中间还开了朵粉粉的花，跟着他的动作微微收紧放松。

他忍不住拨弄瞬间充血的棍子，珍荣转过身带着性器一晃，在范刚好碾压过马眼到了高潮，精液尽数喷在内裤里，又热又湿的包住它。

“你看你看，我下午买了这个，”珍荣拿着一叠布料，注意到在范颧骨鼻梁一片潮红，性感的喉结滚动着咽口水，努力平复着呼吸。他对在范高潮的样子在熟悉不过了，“啊咧咧，蹦米射了吗！！”

在范不承认，光是这样就看射了，还被珍荣哥说出来，他不要面子的啊！

“我今晚要做丁字裤导购呢，”他摇了摇头，摸着自己的后腰意有所指，“也可能是模特！这样你会不会虚啊？”

“那要看你能不能胜任了。”在范站起身，攀着床梯的脚还算有点力气，不至于丢脸的摔下去。脱了变凉的裤子叠在一边，点开床头的小台灯，“宝宝，我躺床上了。”

珍荣满意地伸着手指画着屏幕里在范的脸，拿起最基本的款式，“我买了这样的，黑色的！”

导购大人为了让顾客全方位看到产品，只好把它捧在手心凑到镜头面前，“这个跟普通三角的差不多，带蕾丝，你会觉得黑色比较性感嘛？”

“你穿不穿我都觉得挺性感的。”他骨子里散发着勾人的媚态可不是性感两个字就能以偏概全的。

“不一样！”人家设计的是若隐若现的神秘感，“那你看下一条，这个是枪弹分离的。”

在范不知道他哪里买来这种奇奇怪怪的内裤，跟蓝色的布料往外接了个长条口袋似的，“导购nim，可以试穿给我看吗？”

“唔…也不是不可以，”他抓着那块形状暧昧的布，往腿上套了一半才反应过来，“你要叫我模特nim才对！”

“内，模特nim，你快穿。”在范真是被他打败，举手投降，催促着磨蹭的模特儿。

“我觉得这条还行，”他握着肉棒怼进蓝色里，两颗球球自然而然落进下面圆状小兜的包裹中，整个看起来很干净利落。

“这个可以打八分。”在范舔了舔嘴唇，“下一件呢？”

“当当！这个是臀部镂空的，布料凉凉的，”他穿好以后果断趴在枕头上，臀部左右摇了摇，“不过还是有点一桑黑……”

珍荣不太习惯，快速的把它脱掉，带着小珍荣弹了出来，“你不要给它打太高分哦…”

“那就6.5？”两人还真的像在做内裤测评，在范下半身很给面子的硬着，没有软下去，但也没有绷得很疼。

“7也行，你应该会喜欢嘻嘻嘻嘻。”说完就换了一个，“哪，这我最喜欢的，小飞象！”

珍荣哥买了卡通类型的，小腹的位置是小飞象的脸，它的鼻子另外长出来，跟小孩子内裤一样可可爱爱。

“这个好可爱。”在范闪过一丝姨夫笑，珍荣得意的嘟噜嘟噜他的卷卷的头发，认真穿好，“那里还有其他款式，下次哥带你去！”

“对了！蹦米，这条是给咱俩的！”珍荣把试穿过的收在一旁，剩下一条红边白底的，“我看那里写着两人穿，觉得好奇特就买了。”

“嗯？”在范看了一眼，秒懂，原来珍荣哥喜欢这种？

“可是我不知道怎么穿？你看它有四个洞，肯定是让我们四条腿穿过去的，这样穿了怎么走路啊？好奇怪，一脸懵逼。”

珍荣捏着那条他自己都没搞清楚的内裤，哪里还有刚刚头头是道的样子。

看着珍荣突然从诱惑魅人变成清纯懵懂，在范鼻尖哼了两声，轻轻摩挲着龟头，“我知道怎么穿，等我回去再教你。”

“啊！我看到使用说明了…”珍荣脸突然红起来，支支吾吾的想把它收起来，在范不让，“看到就念给我听。”

“唔…就…前拥或者…后抱。”不知道想到了什么，珍荣的蓝色小象慢慢舒张着鼻子，直勾勾的翘了起来。

“呵，哥好文艺，”在范瞥了对床一眼，耳边听到了呼噜声，所以他更加肆无忌惮的拿近手机，“等我回去再跟你磨棒肏穴。”

“你干嘛说出来啦！”让人家听见多不好！这种两个人的事不能被exposed。

“好了，快点摸摸小飞象，你看它成什么样子了。”

“！”他往下看，天！可爱的小飞象什么时候变成这样了啊，好色情，哼，都怪在范！“我明天就去买那个小辣鸡给你！”

在范失笑，幼稚鬼珍荣哥，“行啊，回去你就知道是小辣鸡，还是大鸡了。”

珍荣翻了个身，把自己光溜溜的屁股露出来，掰开并合的股沟，红艳艳的肉穴前面正好是小飞象的带子，“蹦米怎么办，这里好痒，”

在范明知故问，“是被带子勒到了吗？”

“呜呜，我看不到，蹦米帮我看红了没有！”

“没有红，可能是里面？哥摸摸看？”在范虎口从下往上捋着自己的欲望，刮过皮肤上面的血管，快感慢慢聚拢。

“哈啊……”珍荣听话的按住自己的花，发现他喜欢的小飞象没能够挡住他流出来的水，手指轻易地就能剥开带子，“进去了…”

“怎样？还痒吗？”

“嗯嗯，痒…”珍荣侧躺在床上，手向后的动作把他的肩膀抬出来，顺便露出白皙的脖颈。刘海撩开在两侧，水光粼粼的眼睛看着屏幕，红色的嘴唇开开合合，“怎么办？”

“再加一根，喂饱它就不会痒了。”珍荣听话的放了两根手指，进进出出的捣出淋漓的汁液。

“夹夹里面的肉，像我平时那样。”在范发号施令，珍荣两根手指在体内抽动有点艰难，更别说曲起来捏捏肠肉了，他一不小心就戳到了敏感的前列腺，虽然只有不到一秒钟，可是肌肉记忆延缓了快感，让他猛的射出了浊泪。

“还痒吗？”在范笑着拿过刚刚涂满他精液的布料，跟着他一起射出来，可怜的珍荣哥明天得洗床单咯。

“不是很痒了……”他望着弄脏的床单，不满的踢了踢软软的腿，为什么小飞象有鼻孔啦！

“那要睡觉了吗？”在范盯着他掏出变软的长物，用湿巾缓缓擦拭，贴心的想挂电话。

“要睡了，”珍荣咬着嘴唇，手里攥着裤裤们，“蹦米再不回来，我痒死在床上怎么办……”

“傻瓜，不会的，你只能被我肏到欲仙欲死，没别的选项。”

“好，你明天记得想我，”

“明天晚上还要不要视频？”珍荣亲了亲屏幕，逗得在范露出一口玉米牙，“要。”

“那蹦米今晚早点睡……”珍荣渴的要命，边喝水边黏黏糊糊的跟在范撒娇。因为他说要视频很开心，精神放松的打了个哈欠。

“不早了哈哈哈。”在范跟着亲了他一口，哄着依依不舍的珍荣按下结束键。

心跳还没缓下来，松开发烫的手机，把衣服整理好。他睡了一下午，加上这通电话，真的可以不用睡了。

跟他不一样，手机闭上了眼准备睡觉。这两人没羞没臊的，搞得它跟着热死了，过分！


	10. Intern 9

俗话说得好，小别胜新婚。

在范在回来的车上摩拳擦掌的，想好了晚上怎么疼爱等了他这么久的可怜珍荣。

他想的美好的一切在进门的那一刻全都抛到脑后。在范知道珍荣想自己，但他不知道珍荣会想到用按摩棒肏自己。后穴流出来的水打湿了床单，嘴里还含糊不清的叫着他的名字。

珍荣被体内那根没有温度的棒状物撑到不行，每一下都挨着自己的敏感点磨过去，被填满的瞬间越发空虚，他想要的是在范啦。

想曹操曹操就到，他绞着按摩棒怎么也没办法高潮，下一秒却因为听到在范叫他，一股脑儿泄了出来。

“欢迎回来……”珍荣朝在范笑得无辜，艰难的抽出紫红色的按摩棒，刚高潮的穴肉咬得死紧，完全离开的时候发出了响亮的一声啵。

在范看得眼睛都红了，却还慢条斯理地把行李放开。接下来第一件事就是解皮带，伴着清脆的咔哒一声，在范邪气的舔了舔嘴唇。珍荣往床头缩了缩，他知道这次是真的下不了床了。

“哥就是这么欢迎我的吗？自己把穴肏开了等我回来？”在范平时说话不这样的，在学生面前要管好自己，在珍荣面前又舍不得对他说粗话。这会儿说得这么露骨，完全是被珍荣这幅样子刺激到了。不过没关系，在床上说话粗一点还能看到珍荣羞红的脸。

珍荣的后穴还有点合不拢，在范非常轻松的把两根手指插进去，搅出了一手掌的蜜水。一插进去珍荣就受不了的喊了几声。

“既然哥喜欢自己动手丰衣足食，那就坐上来自己动好了。”

在范抽出手，不顾珍荣红着眼眶可怜兮兮，卡着他的腋窝把人抱起来，让他坐到自己大腿上，枕着手好整以暇的看着他。

“蹦米越来越不心疼我了，所托非人，哼。”他一边嘟着嘴碎碎念，一边扶着在范撑起来的肉棒往自己穴里塞，才吃进去一点点，就嘶嘶的吸着冷气。

在范抬手捏着他的下巴，心疼的看着他下嘴唇的一排牙印，“别咬破了，一会儿咬我肩膀上。”

珍荣蹲着蹲着没了耐心，体力早在他来之前挥霍掉了，现在吃着他的肉棒更是腿软，干脆爽快的坐下去一吃到底，臀肉贴紧胯骨的瞬间，两人长长的叹了一声。

他按着在范的小腹，一开始还能抬臀吞吐，后来干脆坐着前后款款摆着腰，把在范的两颗囊袋压在屁股下揉弄，穴里紧紧夹弄在范的枪杆子。

在范被他这样吸，喉咙里止不住的发痒，几声性感的薄荷音溢了出来，乐得珍荣用力多夹了两下。

他还没享受够身上妙人儿的服务，珍荣就卸了力气，耍赖的就着相连的姿势趴到在范胸口，又是画圈画十字的，“怎么办，我没力气了。”

“真拿你没办法，还是我来吧。”

在范说完，连姿势都没换，直接把趴在胸口的人顶到合不拢腿也合不拢嘴。珍荣觉得自己像坐船，在水面上被风吹得摇摆不定，但是体内的肉肉被那根东西狠狠摩擦又很舒服，舒服到他像让在范直接操死他算了。

“好棒，就这样不许出去了！”他攀着在范的肩头，一口含住他的下巴，直到上面都是他的牙印才罢休。

“一辈子都插在里面，反正里面水流不完，哥既不用挨按摩棒操还不用动，你说好不好？”在范含着他的耳朵，吐出来的湿润气息把珍荣迷的五迷三道，他说什么就是什么。

“好…”话音刚落，在范就捏着他的腰，深深顶了进去，把全部精华释放在他里面。

“射进来了……”他意识都快被烫化了，哭着摇头想躲开，在范顺着他的后脑勺，一边安抚他一边恢复状态。本来珍荣眼泪都让他摸消停了，体内软下去的阴茎猛的恢复勃起，吓得他开始流眼泪。

这人的肾到底是什么做的啊……珍荣腿都软了他还一副夜生活刚刚开始的兴奋样，珍荣真情实感的流泪了，早知道就不说什么不许出去的胡话了，自己给自己挖坑。

“哥，咱俩那条内裤呢？”

“不知道！”珍荣有点害怕他乱来，摇着头不理他。在范趁自己还在不应期，抱起珍荣下床去拿内裤。想到珍荣前几天那么勾引他，他不打算随便放过他。

珍荣捂着脸装哭，怎么也不抬腿配合在范踩进去。在范箍着他的下巴，不由分说的追着他亲，珍荣躲不开只好抬腿，被从后面抱着把它穿好。

珍荣躺在床上装死，在范把他晾在被子外面的手臂放进去，被子底下两人紧紧相连，他轻轻摆动精壮的腰身，顶得珍荣一耸一耸的，珍荣不乐意动，噘着嘴推他，“我好累哦，你让我睡觉吧。”

珍荣在想要不要定个闹钟，在范憋了这么多天，后半夜能放自己睡觉就不错了。

“明天要早起吗？”

“明早我是第二节，晚点去没事。”他话音刚落，在充电的手机就进来了短信。他推着在范去帮他看，自己一根手指都抬不起来了。

“珍荣哥，周老师明早想跟你换课，问你下午上课可以吗？”打瞌睡就有人送枕头，他开心的把珍荣刚才给他的手机短信读出来，珍荣强睁着眼皮要去看，却被在范捂住了眼睛，“你睡，我来看。”

珍荣乐的享受小情人的体贴，用毛茸茸的后脑勺蹭了蹭他的胸口，“那你帮我问问她是只换明天还是以后都这样。”

两人躺在被窝，光条条的抱在一起，用最虎狼的姿势，讨论最纯洁的教学安排。

“你跟她很熟吗，”在范丢开手机，把脸埋进他的颈窝，声音有点闷闷的，赌气似的又往珍荣软滑的内里送了两下。

周老师是学校里最会打扮的老师，从办公室前面经过的时候他看见过珍荣哥微笑着跟她点头。

“谁？周老师？”珍荣满脑子只有在范埋在他穴里的火热，有一点碰触会放大无数倍，只要在范动一动，他就又舒服又难受。

“嗯……”在范跟在醋坛子上踹了一个窟窿似的，咕噜咕噜涌出来酸气。珍荣哥给她备注的是周姐，他不喜欢！

“什么呀，乱吃什么飞醋。”珍荣把手塞进在范的手里，十指紧紧交扣叠在小腹上，缓解过多的快意，被顶到叫出来还不忘给他顺毛，“唔……她是我当时我带我的班主任，不要乱想。”

“哦……”在范情绪被点破，难为情的舔了舔他的耳垂，毫不留情地在上面咬了一口，疼的他嗷了一声。

珍荣被他抱紧，仿佛肺里的空气都要被压出来。汗水流过额头，滑进眼睛激发出刺痛的感觉，让他流下更多泪水。

他喊到喉咙沙哑，说话跟吞了两把沙子一样，在范还不放过他，来回撸动他的性器，非折腾他抖着大腿往内裤里射了好多出来。

刚才射过一次的在范明显更持久，破开珍荣穴肉层层滑腻的阻碍，把他整个人操得染上一层粉红色。

遇人不淑，所托非人这两个成语在他脑子里跑来跑去，然后被捣得碎成渣渣。首要任务还是先让他交代出来！

珍荣努力夹紧屁股缩紧括约肌，咬得在范额头青筋暴起，精关锁不住，白花花的浆液噗嗤噗嗤的喷薄而出，他攒了三四天，射得很多，有些开始往两人贴合的缝隙往外渗，内裤被彻底浇湿。

在范慢慢地把自己抽出来，带出大量的液体，等他退到只剩头部在里面，不顾珍荣捶他胸口也要再插进去，一下一下把那些液体捣成一圈白色泡沫堆在穴口，淫靡不堪。

惨兮兮的求饶却换来在范更加用力的操弄，珍荣摇着头，什么时候才能结束这种性福的折磨啊，他已经快没有意识了，晚饭没吃多少，还要被人吃，好可怜。

明天，不，接下来几天都不让他碰了，太过分了。这是他陷入黑暗之前最后的想法。眼前一黑，他第一次体会到什么叫做被操到晕。


	11. Intern 10

教学楼旁边种了一排鸡蛋花树，一开花附近晕开满满的清新香气。

早上全校开周一例会，黄主任强调让孩子们不要去摘花，会刚开完，第一节课还没上呢，在范就碰到了几个摘花的女生。

一看到有老师过来，她们纷纷丢了手里的花，跑的比兔子还快，要是落在老师手里那可是会扣班里总体分的。

在范摸摸自己的脸，心里有点受打击，他长得很凶吗？她们怎么吓成那副样子。他的视线随意落到地上三朵娇嫩的花。

鸡蛋花有五瓣花瓣，从花心蔓延出来的亮黄色染黄了外围的白，在最漂亮的时候被摘下来，扔在满是沙土的地上，白色的后背被沙石划开不轻不重的痕迹，有点可惜。

也许文科生总有爱花的情怀，他默默把那几朵花拾进口袋带回了办公室。

珍荣在四下无人的时候躲进他怀里，埋在他胸口问他去哪里拈花惹草，怎么香成这样。在范嘴角挂着宠溺的弧度，摸了摸他的头，把那几朵有点蔫的花拿出来。

珍荣靠在他肩窝，从他摊开的手掌捏走一朵花，托到鼻尖仔细的嗅了嗅，开心的夸在范还懂得要送他花花，丝毫没有嫌弃它们的意思。嘟囔着说想把它们做成压花或者拿去过胶做书签保存下来，话刚出口在范就低过头来吻他。

从怎么处理一朵花，他就知道珍荣懂自己，像是不同的灵魂有相同的波动，融在一起合为一体。

——————————————

这边天气特别干燥，他偶尔听其他老师抱怨过，不过他没把这个放在心上，觉得大男人天天跟女人一样讨论要怎么护肤有点奇怪。

因此他真香了，特别是当他做了第一次试讲之后。今天早上在两个班各上了一节课，他口干舌燥却没找到自己的水杯，大概是粗心大意没带过课室来。下意识的用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，立马尝到了咸咸的味道，破皮了。

珍荣听着他的课，在旁边写着听课记录。伴随着下课铃，最后一个句号落在纸上，在范正好喊了句下课，珍荣一抬头就看到他在舔嘴唇。珍荣觉得有点渴，喉结跟着滚动了两三下。

回到办公室，在范灌了大半杯水，拉着椅子坐到他旁边听珍荣评课。

夜晚能够释放年轻人多余的活力，但是白天得收敛起来，该做的工作就得做，珍荣不会因为两人的关系就对他放水。

他锐利的点出在范讲课过程存在的问题，创设情境过于拖沓，各部分过渡不自然，甚至是PPT排版字号的统一，不留情面。

在范有点受打击，在纸上记好那些要改的地方，闷闷不乐的趴在桌子上装死。

珍荣摸摸他的头，往他脸上亲了一口作为鼓励，“蹦米，我得对你负责，这个不能有怨言哦。”

“我知道的，放心吧。”在范指了指嘴唇想多要一个吻。然而，别人微微一笑很倾城，他微微一笑就裂唇。

嘴唇撕裂开猝不及防的疼，他捂着嘴嗷嗷的叫了一声，可怜巴巴的看着珍荣。珍荣叹着气拿开他的手，从口袋里摸出一管啫喱，“叫你多喝水又不听。”

在范微微嘟起嘴唇，眼巴巴地等着珍荣给他涂，“哥，我嘴巴好痛！”

捏了捏他鼓气的脸颊，珍荣挤出一点透明的啫喱，用食指均匀涂抹在自己唇上，笑的纯真，“你想尝尝我唇膏的味道吗？”

“想！”在范举手，这样子涂唇膏他可太喜欢了！

“哪，涂吧。”珍荣挑了挑眉毛，收起不太正经的提议，那管啫喱啪嗒一下扣在桌面上。

在范才不听他的，他的唇膏正亮晶晶的在珍荣唇上等着采撷呢，他以饿虎扑羊之资出其不意的护着珍荣后脑勺，不顾自己嘴唇的疼痛，吻得深情。

珍荣哭笑不得，劲头这么狠是要啃掉他一块肉吗？唔…好吧，不是，那个混蛋反而把舌头喂进来了。

说好的涂唇膏呢！啫喱要吃没了！可是谁在乎呢，唇舌之战总是难舍难分。他的手圈上在范的脖子，闭上眼睛感受这种鼻尖碰撞的难得的温情。

“哥，你的啫喱真甜，我再给你买几管吧？”食髓知味的某实习老师舔了舔嘴唇，把完好如初的嘴唇舔破，这样才有借口继续品尝指导老师的嘴唇。

“你要是得了唇炎我是不会让你亲我的！一根头发丝都不让你碰！”

哼，再这样玩下去，他的嘴唇绝对要被亲肿，安对！

——————————————

他们到这里有一段时间了，那些女生天天在小群里嚷着等国庆，发着一连串车票砍价小程序，但是对于在范这种不回家的人来说，目前重要的是他的男友近在咫尺的生日。

珍荣生日在星期天，挺好的。在范在学校拿了驾照，两人要是回珍荣家过夜的话，第二天的车一般是他在开。

他单手打着方向盘，从口袋里掏出两张电影票，递给副驾驶吃着煎饼果子的人。

“珍荣哥，星期六去约会吧？”

珍荣接过电影票，嘴里嚼着煎饼，说话不方便，唔唔的应了两声。眼神亮晶晶的，他很容易满足，带他看个电影就能让他心花怒放。还有什么比喜欢的人把自己放心上更让人幸福的吗？没有。

——————————————

昨天约会回来两人都很累，晚上睡觉他们什么也没有做，仅仅勾着尾指，像做了什么一百年不许变的约定。在范在他的额头上轻轻地落下一个吻，温柔缱绻地对他说好梦。

他就在这样子像羽毛一样飘忽的声音环绕之下，陷入了沉睡。他有做梦吗？也许有。

梦到这几年自己忙到连生日都忘记的场景，又或者梦到了小时候妈妈带他去买蛋糕。

篮子小蛋糕是那时候能买到的最好的蛋糕了，巴掌大的粉色塑料篮里摆了简简单单的一块蛋糕胚，上面抹一层奶油，红的绿的堆成几朵鲜花，在塑料篮的把手上面还插着一根纸做的的玩具。有时候是花花绿绿的雨伞，有时候是开屏的金孔雀。

小伙伴之间总会互相炫耀自己收集到的玩具，蛋糕的味道早就不记得了，也许是甜的吧，但更甜的是那时候收到玩具的心情。

厨房里传来咕噜咕噜，沙拉沙拉的声音，在范在往锅里开水倒入白砂糖。他熟练地用锅铲推开糖堆，一大片小小的正方体瞬间消失的无影无踪，仿佛用了隐身术。

珍荣不太喜欢吃特别甜的东西，所以在范一点点把甜度调到可接受的程度才把面条放进去。原本僵硬的面条感染了水的温度而变得柔软，开水从锅底冒出气泡把软软的面条顶得浮了上来。他继续把刚刚剥了壳的两个鸡蛋放进去，转成小火让它慢慢熬。

阳光里的人拿着锅铲有一下没一下的搅拌着锅里面的东西，嘴角噬着一抹微笑。偶尔舀出一点点汤尝试口味。被自己厨艺征服的瞬间，开心的眯起了眼睛，像一只慵懒愉悦的大猫。

生日果然就是要吃鸡蛋甜面呀！希望他的珍荣哥吃了这碗长寿面，健健康康身体倍棒！

珍荣走进厨房，窗外的阳光透过磨砂玻璃，正好有一种给在范的脸加了磨皮滤镜的效果，珍荣不自觉看得有点呆。

察觉到珍荣在自己的身边，他关掉瓦斯炉的开关，把人搂进怀里，嘴甜地舔了舔他的唇。

“昨天晚上睡得好吗？”

“很不错，”珍荣揉了揉眼睛，探出半个身子去掀锅盖，锅盖有点烫，他立马条件反射捏住自己的耳朵，“蹦米煮了什么吃的？”

“我在给我们的寿星公煮长寿面吃呀。”怕面坨掉，他暂时放开珍荣，把将近透明的面条勾进碗里，在碗橱里找着大汤勺舀白煮蛋。

“那蛋糕呢？”珍荣嘴馋的用食指沾了点白糖偷吃，嘴角留了几片亮晶晶的小碎片。

“一会儿我去拿，买了你上次说想吃的巴黎贝甜。”

“嗯…我好像没对你说过这个。”珍荣吸了吸鼻子，好似被水蒸气熏湿了眼，说了句突兀的话。在范没回头，鼻音疑惑地嗯了一声，珍荣从后面搂住他的腰，“说我爱你。”

“啊，好像是没说过。”在范找到了汤勺，后知后觉地反应过来，珍荣哥是说了爱吗？

“！！！”在范丢下好不容易找到的汤勺，怕来不及表达心意，握着珍荣的手转过身，“我也超爱你的！！”

对视的瞬间，珍荣踮起脚慢慢靠近在范。，唇瓣相贴，如水的亲吻荡着微波。

剩下长寿面发现自己完全没人在乎，气到吸水膨胀。快看看它啦，它不要变坨啦！哼！


	12. Intern 11

因为是国庆，学校周围堵车堵出新高度，可爱的小朴老师不想去跟人家挤，笑着怂恿着在范收留他一晚上。

在范求之不得，牵着他就往市场窜，准备做好吃的来犒劳珍荣的胃，他敢打包票，学校周围朴老师绝对没来过几次。

还记得因为堵车，珍荣连在门口买早餐进办公室的时间都没有，国文课大部分又在早上，一个大男人天天这么饿，饿久了也不行。

在范有一次吃早餐，发现自己的指导老师用那种让学生后背发凉的认真眼神看着他，吓得他以为不能在办公室吃早餐。搞了半天珍荣只是想让他帮忙带吃的，这个简单，他做得到。

虽然别人都说他的指导老师真过分，连倒水买早餐这种事都要他帮着做，可是他知道珍荣不是那种故意指使实习生的人，他平时也只是帮珍荣改改作业，查查卷子。其他麻烦的珍荣从来没有让他接触过，他觉得珍荣对自己挺好的。

学校说十一点放学，另外那几个实习老师哪个不用跟着学生留堂留到十一点四十？珍荣却跟他说不用这样，只管十一点下班就对了。

享受着其他女生羡慕的眼光，在范心里异常满足。果然还是男人比较干脆！男人何苦为难男人嘛！

——————————————

深知自己肉体对珍荣的吸引力，还有自己的饭量，在国庆第一个夜晚，吃的很撑的小林着急了，顿悟也许该做些运动。

他招呼着自己男朋友一起锻炼，对此，小朴的看法是可以但没必要，两人每天在床上锻炼的量挺足的，增加锻炼对他来说有点多余。

诱哄男友陪自己一起酣畅淋漓挥洒汗水的小心机宣告失败，在范只好自己行动起来。他穿着无袖背心撑在地上做俯卧撑，珍荣坐在旁边看着书给他数数。两人待在一起，就算做着单调的机械运动，也能从中得到乐趣。

他并拢腿用脚尖撑着地板，双手略宽于肩拓出厚实的肩背，一边挺胸收腹调整呼吸，一边慢慢曲肘让重心下移，在胸腔即将贴到地面时集中力量把身体推起来。

做不到一会儿他就浑身发热，一颗颗豆大的汗水啪嗒砸在地板上，他抹了把汗继续，稍微抬起头看着珍荣，“哥要不要试着坐上来？”

珍荣摸了摸他紧实的腰肌，软乎乎的屁股摇摆不定地坐了上去，“我会不会很重？”

在范回应他的是几个标准的俯卧撑，甚至还可以单手起伏。

珍荣被他晃得晕，拍了拍他的肩膀溜下来，“不是说男朋友是做俯卧撑的动力嘛？”

“嗯？”在范顺势坐下来，撩着背心擦汗，漏出一排漂亮的胸腹肌，荷尔蒙爆棚而不自知。

想舔。这是珍荣脑子里唯二的两个字。他拉起在范的手，依旧是用清澈的眼神看他，“我躺你下面吧？”

珍荣在身下用水汪汪的眼睛看着自己，这无疑比软软的臀肉坐在他后背还要让他兴奋。他舔了舔嘴唇，每到俯卧撑往下压的时候就亲他一口，珍荣紧闭眼睛，像许愿的小孩等着他有规律的惊喜。

偶尔有东西滴下来，凝在珍荣粉红色的嘴唇上，他把微咸的汗液卷进嘴里，咂咂嘴再伸出舌头勾勒在范的唇形。

在范的下半身每一下都要贴在他身上，摩擦顶撞带来的间歇性快意更为上头，很快就鼓成一包，散发着热气，叫嚣着肿胀发硬。

推着他的肩膀把人推坐下，珍荣手指灵活的解开他的皮带扣，美妙的拉链声昭告着即将到来的情欲风暴。拨开盖在好孩子身上的三角内裤，握着柱身灵活地转动着腕关节。

硕大的龟头因为运动而带上了几分咸腥味，气息入口有点不太习惯，珍荣三两下就把整根舔了一遍，在范忍着亢奋，怕委屈他，“珍荣哥，要不我洗个澡再做？”

“刚运动完不能洗澡的。”他嘴里含着沾着汗水微微发咸的东西，说话含含糊糊地，害怕口水流出来重重一吸，在范顿时被吸到有点腿软。

厚实的大掌按着珍荣的后脑勺，让自己冲进更深的地方，龟头划过扁桃体让珍荣有种催吐的感觉，偏偏深喉的压迫感让在范红了眼。速度快到珍荣噎出几朵泪花，娇嗔埋怨的抬头瞪了他一眼，他才赶紧退出来，珍荣红着眼眶，“咳…你好过分，咳咳……”

“抱歉，乖宝，真的没忍住。”在范捧着他的脸，在嘴唇上怜惜地啄了好几下，糊了珍荣一脸口水，“你惩罚我吧？”

“要罚你好好伺候我，哼哼。”

珍荣趴在他胸口，手到处摸他的肌肉揩油，惹火的话成串成串的往外蹦，“蹦米胸肌好大哦，不要练俯卧撑了，练我好不好。”

说完精壮的腰就被在范捏住，微暖的指腹绕着他浅浅的肌肉纹理上有一圈没一圈打转。

“嗯……肱二头肌也好壮，你为什么不做体育老师啊？”他凑过去舔了几口，滑溜溜的舌头在两人的身体之间添了把黏腻的火。

“不是体育老师也能干晕你。”在范用嘴堵住他直白的表扬。

“是嘛，我好期待捏……”朴老师仗着明天还是假期就胆大包天地故意挑衅他的老攻，结果被吃的骨头渣都不剩。

在范麻溜的把自己剥干净，顺手摸过茶几小抽屉，拿出最后一个套子，三下五除二秀了一波单手戴套。

他按着俯卧撑标准，往珍荣身体里九浅一深的插进去，今天的花样就是用朴实无华的招数把珍荣喂饱。

柱头插进去之后，他开始享受温热的内壁拘束绞弄的力道，舒服的低声嗯了一声。

这样挺着腰往里冲的动作十分符合他的性子，缓慢的抽动把自己推进他的体内，专心致志顶到最深处，尽数没入尽数抽出，磨出一串水。

如同打桩机一样沉稳有力，不用耍花招也可以一次次挤压他最敏感的软肉，珍荣哆哆嗦嗦的泄了好几次身，他体内的男人却依旧坚硬如铁，滚烫。

珍荣哭到嗓子发哑，偶尔咽下几缕口水，唾液划过干涸的喉咙，把喉咙分割成裂开的河床，激起几声咳嗽。每次咳嗽身体都会缩在一起，咬得在范更加舒爽，简直要融化在他的穴里了。

这时候珍荣会用力地对着罪魁祸首的肩膀咬下去，再愧疚得像小猫小狗舔伤口一样补救。

在范咬着牙把人拉着压向自己下半身，顶撞着最深的地方，直到精液即将要冲出铃口，他才飞快的从珍荣软软热热的吸附中抽出来，撸掉润滑液混着水液的硅胶套子，对准趴在地上那人白嫩光滑的后背喷薄而出。

白色的液体沾到汗湿的皮肤，像是被汗水运着沿脊梁骨下滑，热烫滑动的触感害珍荣打了个激灵，浓稠的精液不小心溅得到处都是，他还要哑着声音委屈的告状，“把地板…弄脏了…”

在范现在就想把他整个人由里到外一寸不落的彻底弄脏，他按住珍荣挺翘的两片臀肉，伏在他后背，又吸又舔的把剩下的精液吻进肚子里，这样若即若离的碰触根本不能满足珍荣，他捏着指头催着在范，“蹦米还不进来吗？”

“哥真饥渴啊，我这刚射完，哪有硬的那么快？”他说完就坏心眼的塞了根手指进去，“喏，给你吃这个。”

“唔…这个没有你的粗…不够…”珍荣扭了扭身体，股间的软肉绞着骨节分明的手指，因为刚刚被肏开肏软，穴里还有嚅动的空隙，发出了羞人的咕叽声。

在范喉咙里发出两声笑声，调侃的对着他挤眉弄眼。珍荣被他笑的恼羞成怒，“你信不信我把你手指夹断在里面！啊……”

在范怎么可能让他放狠话，等他话说的差不多，弯着手指抠他的前列腺，珍荣恶狠狠的后半句威胁瞬间变成绕指柔，动情的鼻音尾韵勾人得要命，哼哼了几声，在地板上添上了属于他的乳白色杰作，又怕被在范逮住，羞红着脸埋进臂弯里，连高潮余韵都不敢抖得太招摇。

在范还不了解他的别扭性子吗，直接伸手去抓住他射完半软的性器，三两下把人揉得舒服到小幅度抽搐，嘴里还一个劲的抗拒喊着不要。

“哥的按摩棒呢？”手指不够粗的话，那就换成这个好了。

“在…在包里。”珍荣迷迷糊糊的回答，直率得在范想称赞他。

“哦…有了我还记得它呀。让我看看它到底多厉害。”在范找到了那根东西，在珍荣面前啪嗒一声打开开关，马达运转的嗡嗡声有点吓人，珍荣咽了咽口水缩起了身子。

“唔，不要，这个不要开。”他平时只敢关掉电源用，他太敏感了，开一档就控制不住地水漫金山。他也作死地试过直接开到二挡，超大的震感密密麻麻的碾压着他的肠壁，瞬间让他站到了高潮的浪头，射过之后腿麻到不行，老半天抬不起来，珍荣算是怕了。

“前两次哥不是用的很满意？连我在外面看着都没发现。”他食指噗呲一声戳进穴口，捣出几声水声，在珍荣摇头求饶的同时换成了按摩器不停震动的头部。

珍荣本身就紧，这家伙震动成这样怎么进去嘛，一碰到，花就收缩拒绝，“那是特意给你看的……”

当时要不是为了勾他上钩，他怎么可能大白天的没羞没臊。还说呢，他当时要是敲个车门想进去，那珍荣也会让他进去的嘛，在范看完居然跑了，简直就是呆头鹅。

“那我申请现在再看一次！”在范顺水推舟的要求，甚至做出让步地把按摩棒关掉，等到珍荣妥协地把按摩棒头部吞进去之后，再趁他不注意打开开关。

高速运转的马达震碎了珍荣脱口而出的尖叫，断断续续的换成难耐的低吟。他拧着腰想去关掉它，在范抓起他的手举过头顶，一条腿打横跪在珍荣的两个膝盖弯，把他的腿并得紧紧的，体内的按摩棒更加难震动开，却研磨得更用力。

呜呜呜，好爽，可是好可怕，肠肉会不会被捣烂啊，他咬着嘴唇，口水控制不住滑出嘴角，“蹦米救我，我要坏掉了……”

“是吗，让我看看？”在范拿着按摩棒左右摇晃，自然是看不到里面的，但是可以捅到珍荣最痒的那个点，珍荣浑身没劲的抖了一下，从按摩棒的缝隙潮吹出一大片水出来，在范拍了拍他的屁股， “哇，珍荣哥好敏感！”

珍荣呜咽一声把自己的脸埋进手心里。明明变成这副样子的是他，最听不得这种话的也是他。


	13. Intern 12

之前第一次两个人做的凶，在范在他体内留了不少精液，他在浴室里挖了半天最后还得求助在范，毫不意外的又被喂了一炮，把他努力半天的结果毁的彻底。

在那之后，除了前面那几次被肏到失神忘记了，珍荣很少答应他内射。他宁愿早上起来捡掉满地的套子和包装袋，偶尔漏出来开在地板的几朵白花，他也愿意用湿巾一点点抹掉。

在范倒是无所谓，只是隔着那层东西始终没办法尽兴。

家里的套都用完了，珍荣网上买的新的还没到，干脆想不做了，可他上一秒收了衣服去洗澡，下一秒在范就摸进浴室。

“乖宝，今天怎么不做了？”他脱掉自己的衣服，试图用好身材勾引珍荣回心转意。两人几乎天天都做，最少也要来一次。荤了这么久突然让他学和尚吃素，养大胃口的人忍不了。

水流从花洒落下来，爬过腹肌到下半身，汇成一股股水流从挺翘的性器顶端往前冲，除了颜色之外跟射精没啥区别。

他按了点沐浴露往自己耻毛抹过去，在长长的棍状物上揉出泡泡。奶白色的泡泡从紫红色的性器上离开，珍荣立马转过头，不让他看见自己吞口水的样子。

在范把自己冲干净，又过来洗珍荣的，不顾他的推辞，没脸没皮的把他洗硬了。

“做可以……”珍荣也想要他，但是他有一个要求，“蹦米不许射在里面。”

“射进去我帮你弄出来嘛。”说完就探了手指进去，在珍荣的后穴不停深入。

“不要。”珍荣嘤了一声，后穴被在范的搞得湿哒哒一塌糊涂，却还是很固执。他跟自己的欲望作对，抹开在范的手，不顾软肉对在范的挽留，伸手拿着花洒冲掉身上的泡泡。

他的手指探进去，摸到自己射进去的热液，再一点一点抠出来，这不是挺好的吗？怎么珍荣不太乐意呢？

“为什么？”他把人抱进怀里，自己的性器塞进珍荣并在一起的腿，再把珍荣的压在两人小腹之间摩擦。温温的手指抵在穴口，随随便便都能扯出滑溜溜的水丝。

“你每次射那么多进来很难弄干净的。”他掐着在范两颗褐色的豆豆，轻轻拧了个圈，他的额头抵着在范的额头，湿湿的小鹿眼里全是不赞同，在范委屈的说他想帮忙清理珍荣又不同意。

“你哪次不是清着清着又压着我做。”其实最主要的，是珍荣太敏感了，温度高的精液内射总能让他变得不像自己，恨不得在范埋在里面不要离开，他怕自己习惯了这种感觉，会跟上瘾一样。

“行吧，那今天不做了。”在范松开他，有点失落的自顾自洗澡，棒子也很配合的耷拉着脑袋。

大受打击的样子落在他眼里跟无家可归的大猫一样，珍荣看着自己翘得高高的老二，疑惑他怎么那么快就软下去了，该不会留下什么心理阴影了吧。

事关他以后的性福，内射就射吧。他走过去蹲到在范面前，扶着他的肉物一点点含进嘴里吮吸，舌头自觉的绕着柱身挑弄，舌尖轻轻压过血管，舔硬了再背对他握着往穴里塞。

在范一言不发，喘着粗气盯着珍荣。珍荣哥吸得好卖力，两边脸颊微微陷进去，口腔内壁的压迫感像极了真空。真像那种吸食男人精气的狐狸精啊，他把白花花的后背朝过来了，唔，里面好紧，刚进一个头就想射了。珍荣哥扭着头查看还剩多少在外面的样子也很勾人，眼尾红红的，再捅深一点就要哭了吧？

全部吃进去的时候，在范哑着嗓子趴在他后背，“不是说不做了嘛？”

“唔…废话少说，能用点力肏吗？”果然激将法最好用，在范来不及调侃他，挺着腰放话要把珍荣上下两张嘴都肏出声。

贴在自己胸口小腹的是珍荣温温的后背，还有又软又有弹性的屁股，在范提着他的腰让他把自己吃到底，珍荣被他这么一带受不住的往前躲，啪嗒一声软软的贴到了冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上，浑身颤栗着哼了一声。被他这样子突然发抖的夹紧，在范不得不慢下来缓缓射精的冲动，搂着他的腰把头埋在他肩窝，“哥，我好喜欢你刚刚那样夹我，再来一次好不好。”

珍荣咬着嘴唇点头，他努力把脱口而出的吟哦吞回去，像吞他不停分泌出来的口水那样。

强健有力的手臂箍着他的腰，他摇摇屁股想模仿刚刚的动作，可是仅仅是这样，粗大的肉棒开始在他一摊春水里不停搅动，圆圆的头撞在他最敏感的那个点，实在太让他控制不了软掉的腿，全靠在范搂着他的腰，还有冷冷的墙，一前一后把他弄成水蜜桃味夹心饼干。

在范往外撤，龟头卡在穴口，给了空间珍荣泛滥的春潮，等它们咕叽咕叽的被穴肉挤出来，他就只是扶着柱身，让龟头抵着滑腻的褶皱磨了又磨，倒是传来了细微的快感。就在珍荣以为他想换个地方的时候，噗呲一声他捅了进来，“啊……”

“我这么肏，哥爽吗？”在范开始顶弄起来，揉着珍荣的乳肉，舌头来回舔着珍荣的蝴蝶骨，手越发往下，摸摸他的肋骨再摸摸他的小腹，试图跟自己的棍子打个招呼。身上多处被点火，珍荣无瑕处处顾及，摇着沾着水汽的头发，鼻音里憋出一声哭腔，“爽，呜…”

“你里面是不是很饿？吸我吸得要命似的，一会儿把他们俩也塞进去？”在范说干就干，抵着珍荣的穴口往上肏弄，那股狠劲吓得珍荣不停拍他的手臂，“啊…会裂开的！不可以……”

“逗你玩的，我只是想射了……”他干脆利落的挺腰，没给时间珍荣安慰他受恐吓的心脏，浓稠的精液有力的射到肠壁，甚至更深的地方，烫到珍荣浑身颤抖站不住脚往下滑，全靠在范把他捞住。

珍荣双眼失神微张着嘴，睫毛上挂着两滴细小的水珠，像个被玩坏了的漂亮人偶，一句话都说不出来。

在范总算是知道他为什么那么抗拒内射了，珍荣哥其实就是个小别扭。

——————————————————

窗外的鸟叫声吵醒好梦正酣的人，抬手揉了揉干涩的眼睛，打哈欠冒出眼泪湿润了眼眶。

唔？自己居然是先起床的？他拿开在范搭在他后腰的手，一侧身，整个下半身蔓延着酸痛，饶是这样他也醒了，他严重怀疑自己昨天晚上是不是榨干了眼前睡得很沉的男人。想到自己的用词他觉得有点恰当得好笑，趁在范还没醒，凑过去挑逗他的乳头。

昨晚从浴室回来，他彻底管不住这个做疯了的人，自己没少咬他，肩膀咬得到处都是牙印，就连锁骨都吮出了好几朵青色的杰作。

他试探的用舌尖轻点还没醒的浅褐色乳头，三两下它就颤颤巍巍的向他致敬，珍荣想起在范吸他乳头那种仿佛要吸出奶的力道，嗷呜一口含住了在范的乳头嘬了起来。

在范被阵阵酥麻弄醒，寻着来源看过去，珍荣毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他胸口，嘴里还有吸吮发出的情色的啧啧声。

他一言不发的任由珍荣动作，过了一会儿，珍荣抬头查看他的反应，直直撞进在范凝视的目光里。

“你…你继续睡，我去做早餐。”珍荣逃也似的，按着他的腹肌想坐起来。一瞬间，后面缓缓流出了什么，他赶紧原位趴下，推着在范胸口，让他把纸巾递过来。

“不给，”在范耍赖的使唤不动，还要过分的去按压珍荣昨晚射得鼓起来的小腹，珍荣连忙伸手拍开他，这人真坏！

“哇，珍荣哥把床单弄湿了好大一片哦。”在范掀起被子，把人捞进怀里，指着珍荣刚才坐的位置取笑他，珍荣被他说得不自在，一直扭身子要回头看。他转念一想，他会这样不都是这个人的责任吗？

“还不是你弄得！让你不要内射你偏要！射了又不帮我清理……”说着说着委屈起来，推着在范的肩膀说以后不跟他好了。哪有人这样，起床没说温存一会儿，反倒是取笑自己。

在范怎么可能让他逃开，“乖宝，我错了，下次我把它插在哥里面一整晚，然后抱着哥起床好不好？这样就不会流出来了。”

珍荣脸红红地啐了他一口，“想得美，你咋不想着帮我弄出来？”

“肯定要的肯定要的，只不过晚上清理跟早上清理也差不多嘛，我还能在哥里面多待一会儿。”

“我自己弄！”没脸没皮的！珍荣不理他，撑着两条软软的腿下了床，温热的乳白色液体从股间淌下大腿滑落脚踝。身后那两道目光，从自己的后背一直往下打量，胶着在他的脚步不肯离开。

在范又睡了一会，闻到香气才慢悠悠的进了厨房，猜猜他看到了什么？珍荣只穿了一条黑色内裤，腰头围着围裙，背对着他把煎好的鸡蛋铲到盘子里备用。

听到在范有所动作，回头对他笑得甜丝丝的，“只提供面哦。”

在范多想搂着他，摸摸他光滑的后背，在他的脊梁骨上弹钢琴，告诉他吃他就够了，但他只是随意的按住薄薄的布料下那朵花，指尖抵住揉了两下，“特意穿成这样给我看？”

“是自我欣赏好吧！”珍荣嘚瑟的瞥了他一眼，扭着屁股躲开他的手，“你不要捣乱。”

在范没头没脑的一句，“我觉得面不够吃。”

至少还得把珍荣里里外外吃一遍才行。

“不许嫌弃我！”珍荣晃着挺翘的屁股忙上忙下，丝毫不理睬虎视眈眈的在范，拿出高锅装了水，准备等水开下面条。

瞄准时机，在范把他抵在料理台边，扯下他的内裤，剥开臀肉挤了进去。

“唔…你干嘛…”珍荣被顶弄着说不出完整的句子，“水……”在煮水啊！

在范伸手关了火，“哥也知道自己出水了呀。”

“啊…好深…”圆圆的柱头带着晨勃的硬度捣弄着他软软的肠肉，珍荣手都捏不住锅铲，“蹦米轻点，哥里面疼。”

这样子要怎么做早餐啦，做完这次怕不是连拿筷子的力气都没有……

“放心，我负责把哥的肚子喂饱。”在范加快了速度，把珍荣的顾虑捣碎，磨成蜜水。珍荣捂住嘴，连同呻吟一起封住，原来刚刚不小心把心里话说出来了。

“你快点出来啦！”他肚子饿了，身后那根东西又顶的深，像是要一步到胃，他都不知道自己现在要怎么做。

“哥这可真是为难我。”明明是他只穿围裙来勾引自己，现在倒是不许他做个够，在范有点委屈巴巴。

“嗯…快点！”珍荣伸手往在范大腿一拍，快马加鞭似的，体内的快感让他快站不稳了。

“那哥再夹紧一点噢，加油~”说完就不动了，“哥自己把我夹射吧。”

“你混蛋…呜呜……”可是就算珍荣哭腔都出来了，在范也没有心软，最多帮忙扶着他的腰，带着他把自己吃进去抽出来。

珍荣撑着料理台抬高了屁股，用力的绞紧粗长的欲望，不小心戳到了那块肉，穴里立马潮吹了不少热浪出来，喷在在范的龟头上，他也打算射出来。

可惜珍荣的腿彻底没了力气，往下跪坐下去，错失了接住精液的机会。粗长滑了出来，配上在范几声性感的闷哼，一跳一跳的把精液全射在珍荣的后背上，白花花的像人体艺术涂鸦。

——————————————————

两人看了一部电影，打了两局游戏，吃了三顿饭，迎来了夜幕降临，国庆第二天就要过去了。

洗完澡出来，珍荣拢了拢自己带着洗发水香气的短发，抓过毛巾随意的擦干。

在范在他后面进去洗澡，珍荣坐在他的床上用电脑修改着公开课要用的课件。十几分钟后在范从浴室出来，珍荣已经改成趴在床上看书了。

不过他的头发依旧湿漉漉，在范看不过去，拿了自己的吹风机找着空插口，坐在床边给他吹头发。

他的影子落在书上，正好到珍荣在看的地方，珍荣抬头看了他一眼，发现他一副林Tony来势汹汹的架势，勾起一抹了然的笑容随便他摆弄，再度把视线继续集中到书上去。

在范的手指撩起他湿湿的头发，控制着中档的热风从发根吹起，偶尔有几滴水珠跳到珍荣的书上。

一开始是吹的挺认真，可是把头发吹蓬松之后，他就拿着吹风机胡乱飞舞，珍荣耳朵怕痒，赶紧拍开他的手，叫他别跟蓐羊毛一样，等下秃头怎么办！

在范收好电线，笑着说就算珍荣秃头他也喜欢，大不了自己被他蓐回来，一起秃。

那画面太美珍荣没办法想象，随便抓着书拍了他两三下。

“我先下去扔个垃圾，你在家里等我？”今天用了鸡蛋，鸡蛋壳不能放过夜，在范拎着垃圾对躺在床上玩手机的人喊话，结果珍荣却咕噜咕噜的爬起来穿鞋子。

自从有了男朋友他就不喜欢自己一个人待着，“不要，我要跟你一起去。我楼下保安室还有个快递呢，一会儿散个步去拿吧？”

他细心地把放在桌面的钥匙塞进在范口袋，免得等下进不来。趁机在他的腹肌上揩油，吃够了豆腐满足地把手抽回来。

“你买了什么啊，重吗？”在范摸不着头脑，珍荣只是这几天住过来，有什么要买的？

在范手里拿着垃圾不能牵手，但是珍荣不在乎这些，直接挽住在范的手臂，躲到了他耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音咬字清晰地蹦了两个字，套套。

“哦？你知道我尺寸吗？”在范明知故问，“买小了能退不？”

果然住在二楼就是方便，随手把垃圾扔在楼下垃圾桶，用旁边的水龙头认真的洗手。珍荣握着他的手腕帮他甩干，嘴硬的回了句，“嘛，尺寸就一般般啦，随便买都能用！”

“看来是领悟体会不够深刻啊，居然说一般，不行，我等会儿得一雪前耻！”在范学他搞事情的抿嘴一笑，眼里满是不怀好意的打量。

“不要，今晚休战！”听到这就想起昨晚的激烈运动，他小腹泛着酸意，肠壁完全变得柔软，后穴都开始淌水。这样没办法走路的！

他钻进在范怀里，伸手抱住他的腰往胸口蹭了蹭，说了休战还主动勾引他，对上他跟晚风一样和煦的眼神时笑着吐了吐舌头。在范丝毫不浪费机会，勾着他的舌尖又吻了好久。

“你抱着我去操场吧？”

“好。”傻瓜，刚不是还说要去散步吗？刚吃饱总是懒洋洋的。

他们从宿舍区走过来，仗着国庆大家都回家，毫不避讳的搂搂抱抱。在范从后背抱着珍荣，磕磕绊绊地在操场跑道上绕了好几圈。他差点踩进学生跳远的沙坑，千钧一发之际被珍荣拉进怀里。两人傻傻撞在一起差点摔跑道上，在范干脆抱着他不走了。

两人坐在升旗台的台阶上，珍荣靠在他肩膀上看着黑蓝黑蓝的天。头顶亮亮的星星不少，珍荣拿着手机想拍几张，却只拍到了最亮的那一颗，不过配上旗台补课那天提前升好的国旗，还挺好看。

操场没亮灯黑不溜秋，升旗台后面是体育馆，挡掉了半边天，要歪头才看得见被挡住的上峨眉月。

在范放弃跟珍荣合照的想法，搂着他的肩膀去保安室拿快递。


	14. Intern 13

国庆第四天

太阳从落地窗打进来亮了屋子，在范还在睡。国庆后有小型公开课，昨晚他特意空了时间让珍荣做PPT，乖乖待在一旁玩手机。

手机里的各种信息都不如珍荣一个背影有吸引力，他可怜巴巴抽了抽鼻子，跟被抛弃了一样。想蹭着他脖子后面求欢，但是又不敢打扰他。最后等到了很晚，珍荣揉着眼睛说想明天继续，他只好委屈的抱紧珍荣睡觉觉。

可能是因为职业病，珍荣醒的特别早。他在在范怀里抬起头，呼吸轻轻浅浅的扑在在范侧脸上。看着恋人睡得迷糊，张着嘴帮忙呼吸，嘴角有一丝可疑的水痕，他忍不住抿着嘴笑出了一个浅浅的酒窝。

右手掌心托住他左边的脸颊，拇指轻轻划过他有点外飞很有气场的眉骨，接着用指尖点了点他的眼皮。摸过他高挺的鼻梁时，在圆圆的鼻头上亲了一口。

亲吻让人愉悦上瘾，他含住在范的上唇，舌尖点点他的嘴唇边缘，描绘他的唇形。像只小野兽第一次抓捕到猎物似的，又想吃掉又想拿来玩。

这一番动作下来，在范还没醒。紧紧闭着的牙关是项巨大的挑战，珍荣不打算撬开他的牙齿，他只用舌尖在整齐的牙齿上滑了两三下。

唔！心跳骤然乱了一拍。他惊讶的回头瞥了一眼，屁股上那只手包裹住了最圆的那寸弧度，毫无意识的揉了两下。

在范该不会醒了吧！他认真仔细的观察，发现黑蝴蝶般的睫毛并没有扇动翅膀，呼吸也一如既往地平稳，他松了一口气的同时又有点不开心，嘛，一个人玩多没意思。

珍荣从束缚住动作的怀抱里躲了出来，跪坐在他身旁。手往下伸进在范为了舒服新买的棉质睡裤里，轻而易举的擒获有抬头趋势的棍状物。他就这样低下头把还没完全苏醒的小在范送进自己嘴里，专心致志地帮他口。

这虎头虎脑的家伙珍荣再熟悉不过了，每次捣进去撤出来都让他欲仙欲死，珍荣对它真是又爱又恨，巴不得它再硬一点，撑开穴肉里面每一处褶皱，却又盼不得它不要那么硬，每次被戳到那块凸出来的肉肉都会小死一趟，哆哆嗦嗦的泄身。

除了破开那一瞬间有被撑大的胀痛感，其他大部分都是爽的，小小的入口紧紧箍住入侵的大家伙，肉贴肉的热传递总能把他烫得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，从喉咙逼出舒服的叫声，又娇又凶的胡言乱语，要他动又要他停。

想到这，被塞满的小嘴不开心的重重吮了一口，软滑的舌压住龟头，搜刮民脂民膏，把他马眼流出来的咸腥液体吞进肚子里。

他单手抓住膨胀到紫红的阴茎，低下头又舔了一口，把圆圆的龟头染的水润，五只手指把唾液抹开，灵活的上下律动。

原本就硬邦邦的阴茎变得更加敏感，血管撑在皮肤下变成青筋，血液流动的速度与热度在神经末梢不断放大，在范不自觉从鼻腔里发出闷哼。

手中野兽乖张又温顺，珍荣因驯服它为自己跳动而略感骄傲，大方的落下一吻作为奖励。

拇指指腹摩挲着马眼，带了点力度压下去，想要让他把自己的指纹记下来，以后只要皮肤稍作接触，就能解开专属的密码。

这人怎么还不醒嘛！他的嘴唇磨得火辣辣的，腮帮子被大家伙戳到超酸的。

在范意识有点朦胧，下半身被温热的地方容纳，从尾椎骨一路飙升上来的快感强到无法忽略，他手后肘撑着床努力坐起来，肉棒就更加深入的戳进珍荣喉咙里，在深窒的压迫下射了他满满一嘴。

“吐出来。”在范清澈的薄荷音变得沙哑，不知道是因为睡了一晚蒸发了水分，还是因为眼前这个人被呛到冒出眼泪，鼓着腮帮子略带可怜地看着自己。

珍荣把下巴磕在他掌心，想逗着他玩，没想到在范会顺势曲起手指，把珍荣当做猫咪一样挠下巴。

他摇着头躲开，两手抓着在范摊在他面前的手，把剩下那半口精液吐在他手心上，在范抽了张湿纸巾擦擦他的嘴角，顺便收拾自己滑腻的手心。

“在范懒猪终于起床了！”珍荣跪在床上叉着腰，一副可把我累坏了的小样跳下了床，“热爱工作的小朴要刷牙洗脸做PPT了呢！”

没门！他这会儿才是真的晨勃了，撩拨了他就想跑，想得美！

“哥含着它改PPT吧。”在范长腿一驱跟着起床了，在浴室里逮住刷牙的小朴老师，握住自己张牙舞爪的热量来源，怼了怼他白嫩的翘臀。

珍荣咬着牙刷满嘴泡泡，有点慌的抹开他的性器，捂着屁股被戳的地方扭捏着躲开，总觉得他撞那一下异常有存在感，“胡说什么呢！”

在范拿开他的牙刷，举着牙杯帮着他漱口，珍荣吐掉奶白色的泡泡水，天真的以为他放弃XX自己了，开心的帮他挤好牙膏，溜出浴室。

谁知道这人一肚子坏水，把自己整干净以后还不换话题！趁珍荣换裤子拽住了他的裤头，往下一拽，白白浪费了珍荣刚刚穿衣服的力气。

“咦惹，你看，我哪有胡说，”手指挑开内裤，毫无预警把手指怼进微微褶皱的穴口去，珍荣差点吓得跳起来，被在范扣着腰搂回胯前，一起坐了下来。珍荣后背贴着他咚咚咚的心口，扭着屁股想逃开。

在范不让他如愿，单根手指勾了勾穴里面嫣红的肉，手指贴住黏膜再分开，搅出几缕透明的花液，“乖宝明明就很喜欢吃我，你看后面水流的多欢哪！”

珍荣的心思被说破，可他也不恼怒，破罐子破摔地撑在床头书桌上，摆了几下奶油白的臀部，用两根手指把自己穴口剥开，“那我把你放进来咯。”

被强行拉开的穴肉害羞地收紧，传来几句咕叽咕叽的水声，后面如虎似狼的吃人眼神把他放在欲火上摊烤。 他往后一抓，扶好在范绷得直直的肉棒，扭过头密切注意自己把它一点点吃进去的过程，被填满的愉悦感逼出眼角两朵泪花。

整根吃下去之后，珍荣放心地偷偷喘了几口气，把在范剩在外面的两个球球挤压在屁股下面，点开了课件。

“好了，我要做PPT了，你不许动了哦。”说完他前后晃了晃腰部，里头嫩嫩的肉层层涌动过来淹没小在范，他得意地笑着看回电脑，留给在范一片雪白的后背。

他是怎么集中精力做课件的？在范特别好奇，他抱紧珍荣的身体。两人的体态差正好让在范把人全包进保护圈。

穴肉在珍荣呼吸的加持下都有了自己的意识，在范被狠狠地嚼住，吸得他硬得发疼，又爽到头皮发麻，额头上暴出突突跳的青筋。

其实全部吃进去珍荣腰都软了，无心工作地点了几下滴答滴答的鼠标，勉强撑着腰撅起屁股，在肉棒上起落了几次，最后没有力气的落下，一不留神就尽数吞到底，肉棒顶到他爽的地方，珍荣按耐不住叫起来。

在范大腿颠了颠，性器抽出来又深深插进珍荣体内，撞得他高亢的啊了一声，眼前一会儿黑一会儿白的，抖着手连最根本的拖动文本框都做不到。

意识被在范冲撞到破碎出蜘蛛网纹，炸开满脑子星星，他看着电脑，课件上那些字他都认识，拼在一起却糊成一片，注意力全被肚子里那根坏东西偷走。

贴在在范上面的软肉湿哒哒的，帮助他更快更狠的肏进来。充血的肠壁细致地放大在范的每个动作，每寸都被好好照顾到。前端被吸吮到滑出了几滴前精，跟珍荣穴道里各种液体混在一起分不清谁是谁。

珍荣被干到趴在书桌上一抽一抽的求饶，两行清泪从眼角滑落，接二连三朝他打过来的情潮一浪高过一浪，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音就像浪拍在礁石上，啪啪啪的响。

“蹦米，饶了哥吧，肚子要破了。”他手肘撑在桌上双手合十，娇娇的送了个秋波过去。这话半开玩笑半认真，因为坐姿的关系，他觉得肚子里的大家伙总有一步到胃的野心，真可怕呜呜。

“哥，好好做PPT，不要撒娇！”在范拍了拍他的屁股，发出清脆响亮的一声啪。

“你！那你不要一直操我啊！”他不情不愿的夹紧热铁，这种打屁股不是惩罚小孩子的方法嘛，怎么可以用来打他，珍荣不满意地嘟着嘴，掐他的大腿抗议。

明明是珍荣一起床就口他，夹他夹得那么起劲销魂，现在还怪起他了？被珍荣这么一掐，贼冤枉的小狼狗动作开合更为猛烈，一定要坐实指责，把他往死里肏。

“啊…你越来越快是怎么回事！”珍荣想哭，动作好快，真的要到了！赶紧压着两边桌面边角，夹好穴肉，但控制不住里头哆哆嗦嗦地喷水出来，喷的在范整个小腹湿淋淋的。

同时喷出来的还有珍荣的前面，浓浓的一摊精液染白了地板，还有几滴慢了一拍，像液体果冻，挂在龟头上啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。

他卸了筋骨似的趴在电脑键盘上，颤抖的手按下了保存键，再没力气改课件了。

高潮的穴肉轮番上阵挤压，在范红着眼吼了一嗓子，掐着他的细腰深深一顶，白浊的液体瞬间冲刷着珍荣的肠壁，让趴在桌子上的人微微抽搐，嘴里一个劲地喊着过分。

“乖宝今天不许穿裤子了，就这么光着吧～”

“不要，等下流出来怎么办！”这个心机蹦，还全都射进去了，等会儿顺着大腿流下来的可都是他的杰作。

“怕什么，流下来我负责舔掉它们，自产自销嘻嘻。”说完，他蹲到珍荣脚边按住他的大腿，先把他滑到大腿内侧沾到的汁液全勾进嘴里。顺手牵羊的嘬了嘬珍荣的龟头，吸得他呼吸加重，抻着脖子舒缓快意。

“珍荣哥流出来那么多水，洗裤子多麻烦呀！”他在珍荣软软Q弹的屁股抓了一把，珍荣奶凶奶凶的瞪了他一眼，里面又吐了一包透明与白浊混流的汁液出来，被在范抓个正着，“看吧，哥其实巴不得我这样子对你！”


	15. Intern 14

愉快的国庆七天乐跟他们说拜拜了，国庆前是在范的试讲，国庆后就是他的公开课。

珍荣有强迫症，公开课的课件改了又改，同一个命名格式后面跟着串(1)(2)(3)(4)。在范拉了张靠背椅子坐下，说是来悄咪咪地偷师。

无声鼠标做不到不出一点声音，在范不忍心打扰他，空气安静的只剩下按键细微的哒哒声。

捋顺逻辑修改上课的内容，再调整一遍字体和动画，还差检查播放效果，这最后一次校准终于要完成了。

他伸了个懒腰，顺便趴到在范宽宽的一边肩头，闭着眼睛休息。长时间盯着笔记本屏幕看，眼皮内侧都有光残留的影。

越睡越往下，沉沉的头颅抵着他的颈窝，软软的头发挠得在范脖子肉痒痒。在范默数着拍子，用两根手指轻柔的捏着珍荣的睛明穴。指腹上沾满了珍荣皮肤的细腻，在揉捏中变热。

“辛苦我的乖宝了。”四个八拍做完，他想把人哄去睡觉，让眼睛好好休息。珍荣拉着他的手，“蹦米，再刮一会儿眉骨好不好，我难受。”

捧在心尖喜欢的人说不舒服，在范哪里舍得拒绝，除了用手指骨节帮他按摩，还去浴室捣鼓了一条热毛巾给他敷眼睛。

“蹦米再这样会宠坏我的。”他现在啥都不想自己做，也几乎啥都不用自己做，快被养成小废人。

“宠坏那更得宠着，这样就只有我一个人敢要你这个坏小孩了。”珍荣听完捂着嘴吃吃吃地笑了两声，说他原来有这种独占自己的心思。

用多了粉笔，他的指尖明显有沾到粉末变成茧的趋势，怎么洗都还是硬硬的。在范捏着他的手，用床头柜的指甲钳帮他剪掉死皮，珍荣被热毛巾盖得黑灯瞎火，手有点微微发抖，怕被指甲钳剪伤。

后来，指甲钳的凉意终于离开，他聚起五根指头搓了搓，摩擦真皮层的感觉有点陌生，还没等他仔细感受，指尖就陷入温热的口腔里面。

那人一边舔着他的手指，一边含糊不清的，“真想跟哥来场蒙眼play啊~ 可惜哥今天累了，只好给你放一天假。我真是个超级无敌体贴的人！”

珍荣听到他的话，闭着眼睛翻了翻白眼，操得他合不拢腿的时候体贴两个字估计跟着他的内裤一起撕碎了吧？

不过他没说什么，乖乖的把另外一只柔荑伸起来，在范以为他要揭掉毛巾，他却只是跳着手指舞，“这边还没有剪呢。”

——————————————

中午第三节公开课连堂，他检查作业弄到十一点四十才下课，在范先他一步回宿舍做了饭，还没推开门就闻见跑出来的饭菜香气。

宿舍条件有限，在范没能做出什么翻天的花样，珍荣也不挑食，两人随便把两荤一素吃了，在范就搂着他去床上睡午觉。

他好不容易把珍荣哄睡，门口猛的笃笃笃笃地传来超响的敲门声。浅眠的珍荣被吓醒，捂着心口皱起了眉头。在范安抚的亲亲他的嘴，把人按回床上再去开门。

“怎么了吗？”来的人是他一起来实习的班里同学，在范跟她不是很熟，顶多帮她搬了趟行李，想到珍荣被她吓醒，在范没给她太好的脸色，顺便在心里给这人盖了个扰民的章。

那女生一脸羞涩，嘴上问他能不能进去宿舍说，眼神却越过他往里面打探。在范不太愉悦的挡住门，这种私人领域被冒犯的感觉让人很不爽，叫她有话直说。

那女生支支吾吾的跟在范告白，说喜欢在范三四年了，一直不敢说出来，这次实习分到一起，才鼓起勇气来找他。

三四年的喜欢……

珍荣转了个身背对门口，用枕头捂住耳朵，可女孩子的心事却还说个不停，听得他一肚子火气：吵醒他，让他听她挖自己的墙脚？

他眼睛一转，计上心头。先是清了清嗓子，坏笑地捏着喉咙，“在范欧巴，谁在门口呢，快回来睡午觉呐。”

欧巴？！那女生听到里面传出来柔柔的声音，瞪大了眼睛盯着在范，告了一半的白咽回去，还差点咬到舌头，“你有女朋友？”

在范面无表情地跟她点点头，冷漠地说了句抱歉，直接关上了门。转身快步靠近床边，表情瞬间变得戏谑，“欧巴来啦！来陪我们家乖宝睡觉啦！”

“谁是你家乖宝，你到处招蜂引蝶的。不睡了，没心情。”珍荣拿起自己带过来的抱枕轻轻砸在在范身上，拽着被子闹别扭，在范好脾气地躺到他旁边去，用胳膊做他的枕头，“那我陪你合一会儿眼，不然下午你得睡过去。”

“睡就好好睡，你另外那只手别捏我……”珍荣抬起高傲的头颅枕上了在范的手臂，闭着眼睛拍开他蠢蠢欲动的大虎爪，不得不说这老虎胳膊枕起来就是比较容易入睡，他现在已经有几分睡意朦胧了。

在范只是抱着他，等他真的睡了，才贴着他的嘴唇偷一个吻。

如果说在范因为珍荣吃醋开心了一个中午，那他估计眼前这景象就是现世报。谁来告诉他，为什么所有女生一窝蜂的涌到他们两个的办公室？

一个挤一个地在珍荣前面排队，叽叽喳喳说听了珍荣的公开课，有问题要跟他讨论。

他知道，这群花痴估计是听完公开课，终于摸到机会来跟珍荣搭讪了。珍荣对别人都挺铜墙铁壁，微信只能他加别人，所以少了很多麻烦。

说实话，他也觉得早上讲课的人贼帅，可是再帅也只允许他自己独自欣赏，这些路人甲乙丙丁干嘛扰乱他跟珍荣的两人世界？！

珍荣好脾气的回答了她们的问题，委婉的拒绝了几个想留联系方式继续讨论的人，果不其然的看见在范黑着脸。

珍荣一下子就笑开了，在范要是平时也能拿出这股狠劲，班里那群小屁孩保准听话到不行。

他叫着在范，在范撇过头不理他，珍荣笑嘻嘻的凑过去，“蹦米这是吃醋了吗？”

“没有。”在范拿过旁边的辅导书假装要批改，结果一着急拿倒了，珍荣帮他摆正来，他更加恼羞成怒的抬起头，“对！我就是吃醋怎么了！”

“没什么，只是说明你很在意我哪！”珍荣心满意足的戳了戳他的脸颊，“吃醋多了对胃不好，晚上哥给你做甜酒酿丸子吃。”

“哼！”在范转头咬他的手指泄愤。

他要吃的可不止小丸子！


	16. Intern 15

沉溺在愉悦里总以为明日何其多，被子一盖一掀，才发现实习这本本子薄的恐怖，所剩白页少的可怜。

半梦半醒之间，他察觉到在范起身穿拖鞋出了客厅。以为他出去喝水没有太在意，直到听见在范压低了声音说了有一会儿，他才昏昏沉沉的下了床。

是在跟谁打电话吗？

在范坐在客厅的单人沙发上，正好是背对着卧室门的方向。珍荣看不见他说话的样子，他也没察觉珍荣的存在。

他说着电话，啪的一声拍死了被手机亮光吸引过来的蚊子，蚊子血碰到手凝成薄薄的血膜，反着光。

拍手声让珍荣抖了个激灵，墙上电子钟大大的3字红的刺眼，在范怎么这么晚还在打电话，电话那端是谁？几个疑问出现在他迷糊的脑袋里，原谅他睡蒙了想不出所以然。

这样偷听男朋友讲电话有点不道德，可是现在让他躺回床上去装作不在意也不太现实，只好靠在门板上安静的听下去。

“我也是这么想的，那边发展前途确实很不错。不过，去你那边的话，我外语不太OK。”

去谁哪边？珍荣心里隐约有答案，应该是想叫他一起在米国开教育机构的师兄吧？他还没深想，在范轻轻笑了，手指在钢化玻璃桌面上敲了几下，“师兄你开玩笑吧，这样还不如把雇翻译的钱给我，我自己好好学哈哈哈哈。”

对方有絮絮叨叨地说了好一会儿，在范打了个哈欠，体内二氧化碳浓到让人困上加困，眼角突然瞥见没关好的门冒出来一截天蓝色裤脚，“行啦，不跟你扯了，你那边白天我这里晚上，困死了……”

手机亮光移位，意味着在范准备回来。珍荣费劲迈动灌满了铅的腿回到床上装睡。在范推开门，看珍荣没被吵醒似乎松了口气，把空调调高了两度，钻进被子里搂住珍荣沉沉睡去。

伴着他扑打在脖子一侧轻微的呼吸，珍荣睁着眼睛，望着天花板一夜未眠。

——————————————————

日子过得飞快，今天班里大扫除，明天实习生就要走了。那群小屁孩够不到天花板，老让灰尘迷了眼睛。珍荣只好拿着扫天花板的干拖把帮他们弄。

考虑到风扇容易把飘下来的灰尘吹的到处都是，珍荣果断的把它们关掉。但下场就是他还没搞完四分之一个角落，浅色的衬衫迅速落满了两肩膀灰，后背斑斑驳驳地被汗水浸湿。他捂着鼻子被呛出几滴眼泪，眨了眨眼睛又继续。

在范从实习生离校前的宿舍会议过来，一进门就打了两个响亮的喷嚏，眨着泪水在珍荣手里拿过干拖把，接替他做完剩下那三个角落。顺便把风扇扫了扫，剩下的就交给学生。

两人都染上了几分狼狈，互相埋汰了几句，回办公室才敢肆无忌惮的对着彼此的样子放声大笑。

不多时，两人恢复平静，各自坐回位置上去。

在范低着头往实习记录册上写要在总结大会发表的讲话，珍荣往他那个方向看了好几次，他都没有发现，珍荣只好强迫自己把视线挪回电脑上。

人啊，还真是不得不服老，下午举了那一会儿干拖把，现在肩膀跟要脱臼一样。拨开花洒的开关，在范躺在浴缸里任由水花在皮肤上跳动。浴缸里的水漫过肩膀，热辣辣的慰劳酸痛的关节，他忍不住喟叹一声舒服。

带着满身水汽坐在床边用风筒把头发吹到八成干，抓过手机随意的刷着，身后贴过来一个软乎乎的人儿。珍荣学按摩师在他肩膀上揉捏，按的这几下有模有样，在范干脆松开手机配合他的动作，听他的命令趴到床上去。

珍荣跨坐在他的腰窝上，双手合十收起尾指无名指，哒哒哒的在他身上敲出节奏。趁着他昏昏欲睡，捏了捏自己很喜欢的手臂肌肉，俯下身子轻轻咬了两口。

在范也随他去，珍荣似乎对他的手臂情有独钟，做的时候喜欢咬，不做的时候也喜欢咬，问他他只说手感好，口感也好。

胸口揣着不安，他乖乖的把自己整个人叠罗汉般贴到在范后背，蝴蝶贴面的亲亲他的脖子。

在范想故作生气地问他是不是打算反攻，同时，珍荣在他脖子后面闷着声音，“蹦米实习期要到了吧？”

“明天开完实习牲总结大会，实习终于要结束啦。”在范无所谓的嘟嘟哝哝，珍荣哪里不知道学校对实习生的压榨让他们都讨厌这个地方，这里的人，所有人恨不得马上逃离。

可是，走了之后，他呢？他们俩呢？

两人平时过夜都是学校家里随便跑，在范根本连一点点收拾东西的动静都没让珍荣看清，眼见最后的日子像朝脖子勒过来的红色细线，珍荣实在等不及在范对他主动开口了，“你会留下来吗？”

“应该不留。”他侧着脸把头沉在枕头上，双手往上埋在枕头底下，眼皮放松的耷拉着，低低的声音没有什么起伏，应了这一声没再说话。

珍荣手指蜷缩回来，微微颤抖，被他的后背震到有种想哭的冲动。

因为他一句不留，原本还算温馨的卧室逐渐失去颜色，珍荣突然觉得很冷，冷到他从在范高体温的后背躲进被窝里。所有毛孔夹着尾巴闭合起来，光滑的皮肤如今满是高低起伏的小颗粒。

在范依旧在他额头落了晚安吻，起身去客厅喝水，带上房门的那瞬间，珍荣听见了自己久违的呜咽声，细细碎碎的。

他居然不会留下，最有把握的事成了泡影，真是多情到无情的地步。

怎么可以这么平淡呢。

是他做错哪里了吗？

还是说再好闻的香水也不会永远留香。这样子迅速发展的感情不管再怎么浓烈都撑不久？

他仔细回忆两个人相处之中可以称得上矛盾的节点，能找到的寥寥无几，他们向来都是无比契合。在范不留下来对他来说是一种打击，他开始胡乱给自己安罪名。

难道是两人相处的时候，他太过于释放自我了，所以在范不喜欢他了？就像共同处在一个空间，他伸展着自己的四肢把在范逼到没有落脚点还不自知？

在范从来没有把对他的不满说出口，对珍荣他总是很包容，所以珍荣没问过在范到底是怎么看待他们之间的关系的。

他把珍荣藏了十几年的小孩子的任性脾气养了回来，让珍荣可以在别人面前严肃，在他面前毫无顾忌的生活，就像他说的那样把珍荣彻底宠坏。

但是他却要走，连一个变好的机会都不给，留珍荣一个人。

等于要把亲手宠坏的，没有其他人要的娃娃，扔到黑黢黢的垃圾桶，任由他被细菌吞噬腐坏，被污水浸泡褪色。

而他毫不心疼。

自己好像太过投入了。

他钓到一尾力气特别大的鱼，不仅丢了鱼饵，还被拖进水里。鱼儿吃饱毫不留恋离开，独剩他在水里溺亡。


	17. Intern 16

在范喝完水回来，还以为珍荣会因为他的话生闷气，没想到躺在被子里的人却坐了起来。衣服即将被十根修长的指头拉扯破，白嫩嫩的皮肤在微凉的空气里冻出一层鸡皮疙瘩，粉红色的奶尖俏生生的挺立在空气中，朝他招了招手，“蹦米快过来。”

刚喝完水又渴了。他摸了摸上下滚动的喉结，脱了衣服过去把人抱进怀里。看着他有点红的眼尾，察觉到有点不太对劲。

虽然珍荣平时也这样直接，但是今天这种奇怪的感觉，不同于以往骨子里的媚。

珍荣拉着在范的手一起揉弄自己胸口，头却靠在他肩膀上可怜兮兮的，“快摸摸我。”

但是揉着揉着他又不满足于此，干脆用着男人的手帮自己脱掉了身上碍事的衣服，顶灯投下来的几束光打在他的肚皮上，简直白得发光。

“你硬的好快喔，吓到我了。”珍荣躺在在范怀里，明显感觉到了被什么硬硬的指着腰侧，他说着就转身，脱了他的睡裤拨弄着让小在范点头，“你看它自己也承认了！”

“宝，你怎么了？”就算生气也不是这样的吧？他摸了一下珍荣的额头，怕他再次发烧。

“没有哇，我想要嘛。”他攀着他的肩膀，脸颊蹭蹭他的脸颊，亲着亲着留下一串口水印，“想跟你做！”

又纯又辣赤裸裸的勾引，一个天旋地转，在范把他压倒在床上，小狼狗似的含住他左边奶尖。舌尖绕着乳晕打转，把扁平的乳头一圈一圈舔到发硬，从乳晕里突出来，再用牙齿轻轻的咬了几口。

“这边没有舔。”说完珍荣挺了挺腰，把乳头往他嘴里送，要他快点照顾一下被冷落的可怜豆豆。

“别急。”在范遵命的顺着两乳头中间连线舔过去，珍荣乳尖被吸到俏生水亮。在范大手圈住他的乳肉揉了几下，薄唇和舌头在上面稍加用力地吮出几串青紫色的吻痕，珍荣跟着在范吸咬的动作，呜呜的抖着，又疼又爽。

手指穿过在范乌黑而且略微汗湿的头发，拉扯头皮的发麻感在范很喜欢，他仰着头舔舔嘴唇，喉结性感的上下滚动，送给珍荣一个奶味的吻，珍荣欣然接受，把在范的唇舌吮到水亮发红。

他把珍荣的腿翻过去，折叠成一个久字，挺翘的屁股看起来更圆润了，微微开放的穴口满满的都是勾引。在范一下子伏上去，握着自己老二送进泥泞的入口。

“呜呜，好深。”突如其来的深入让珍荣颤栗着发出哭腔，情绪上来还靠着在范的胸口一抽一抽的掉眼泪，刚进去就要高潮了，呜呜。

在范喉咙里滚过几声轻笑，舔着珍荣的脖子往耳朵吹气，“喜欢这样，嗯？”

“喜…喜欢。”他简直喜欢到要死，这个姿势入的好深，而且在范一下一下都插到他的点上，发了狠要肏开他，“好棒，力气也很大……”

“天，里面真的好会吸。”在范停下来缓一缓，穴肉柔软的挤压过来，不留空隙把他裹住慢慢绞紧，势必要把在范榨干，一滴都不剩。

穴肉里面有着令人窒息的温度，比任何时候都要热，一口口包裹上来，带着把他彻底含化融为一体的狠劲，不肯给在范缓冲的间隙。

“就这样射在里面好不好？”被绞得腰眼发麻，在范觉得自己差不多交代了，一边慢下抽插的速度平复想射的冲动，一边在珍荣耳朵旁边呵气如兰的说胡话，“把你的肚子射得鼓鼓的？”

强有力的精液淋漓尽致又痛快地中出，喷到自己粉红色的肉壁汇聚成流，他会被高温烫到尖叫流泪。穴肉痉挛着潮吹出热液，再被热气分成水珠，说不定会粘上他的肉棒，一颗颗小水珠凝聚成膜。

“嗯嗯，射吧，哥会吃光的。”珍荣一想他描绘的画面，勾着被子的腿都快没了力气，有点急切的点头，看在在范眼里却是无比诚实可爱。

你可以离开，我不会强迫你非留下来，但至少要给我留点纪念品，这样，在以后没有颜色的日子里，我还能拖出来回味一番。

——————————————

隔天

冗长的一个小时会议总算结束了，他们从新职工欢迎会现场离开，一路沉默的回到在范宿舍。珍荣嘣的一声把在范推到门板上，两个人眼神交汇，无言的默契让他们直接拉扯着彼此的衣服。把西装外套随便丢在地上，鞋子甩开，如果动作不要那么急切的话，看起来还勉强像在跳探戈。

他抱着在范的脖子，鼻子蹭鼻子的亲吻他，唇瓣贴合分开又贴合，留下几声暧昧模糊的水渍声。 

“混蛋，昨天那么认真地跟我说你要走，”珍荣狠狠地咬了他一口，他可是做了很多心理准备才能面色如常的对他笑着说没关系，“害我没有明天的跟你做了一晚。”

甚至撒谎身体难受要请假一天，虽然的确是有点做过火了，但请假的大部分原因是不想去送别。校长那个周扒皮居然还不同意，说今天除了实习生的送别，还有一个欢迎新职工入校的会议，全体老师都要参加。

结果他一到，那个西装革履穿得跟要去结婚一样的男的，就坐在他对面对他笑的露出一口大白牙，眼睛眯得珍荣看不见。珍荣深深感觉自己被骗了。

不管怎么说，珍荣觉得都要怪这个人。

“你居然签了合同！你留下来干嘛！”珍荣看着他手里的文件夹，明明高兴都从翘起的眼角眉梢流露出来了，还要假装很生气，不开心，“不用回学校？”

“不留下来，要让你再去带新的实习生吗？学校到时候回呗，老婆要紧。”在范把合同随意放在鞋柜上，转身把珍荣压在门板上，手掌往下摸进了他的裤子里面。

“才不做…你老婆呢！”珍荣说得断断续续，全身的感官都集中在被热烫掌心揉弄的那团火热上。

“不准，你摆脱不掉我的。”在范也急，没做多少前戏就直接把他的裤子解开，不管它滑到珍荣的腿弯，拉开自己的西装裤拉链，释放被束缚到发疼的阴茎，扶着它慢慢撑满了珍荣的甬道。

珍荣不满的夹了夹在自己体内张牙舞爪凶得要命的野兽，这人就不能温柔一点吗，他还没出多少水呢，也不怕把他肏坏。

在范的嘴唇滑过他白嫩的耳朵，含进嘴里轻轻吮吸，热气让珍荣抖了抖身子，软软的贴紧了门。跟在范一身西装革履不一样，他只是穿上了班主任制服，胸前两颗褐色的小葡萄干被起起伏伏的胸腔按在粗糙的木板门上跟布料摩擦，迅速的充血肿胀。

在范知道自己这次这么逗他，这小气鬼肯定在心里记了他一本厚厚的仇，只有先把人操舒服了，自己才有机会征得原谅。所以趁着珍荣滑出了黏腻的肠液，他就目标明确的一下一下捣弄着珍荣炙热内壁里最敏感的凸起。

珍荣软软的哼唧了几声，明显被弄的很舒服。在范太用力，薄薄的门板被撞得有点响，珍荣就算很爽也不敢叫出来，怕被别人听到。

“蹦米，去床上，我想看着你。”他头枕在门板上，侧着脸看着在范，目光缠绵悱恻，要把他一寸一寸刻在自己脑海里，骨头上。

在范凑过去亲他，实实在在的把他的口腔舔了一遍，珍荣闭着眼睛加重了呼吸。舌头是在范的重点照顾对象，它被叼着压到口腔上颚吸吮，简直就是夹在三明治里的培根，伴着沙拉酱激发出潜在的香浓魅力。

被牢牢锁住扯到舌根发疼，珍荣无言的冒出两行泪水，把从以为他要走，到此刻紧紧相贴，将近半个月的委屈全数哭干哭净。

在范心猛地一疼，赶紧放他好好呼吸，顺着他的后背一遍遍的认错。桃子再怎么美味也不能一口气吃光，这道歉求原谅还是个循序渐进寻求可持续发展的活。

得到他颔首原谅以后，两人从门板离开，直接就着相连的姿势，跨出西装裤，走到床边。在范恶劣的边走边顶弄，珍荣红着眼眶回头，没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，在范得意的把人压到软软的床垫上去。

做了一次，两人下半身黏黏糊糊，又被汗湿的上衣贴得难受，珍荣想挣扎着起身脱掉。但珍荣发现自己一动，体内的热流也跟着动，一点点从还没完全闭合的穴口慢慢晃了出来。他赶紧趴到被子上去拿床头的湿纸巾，免得床单更难洗。

在范这头饿狼，居然抓住时机用手指把精液抹了再次塞进他穴里，精液凉掉的温度激起珍荣一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“真不想让你带别的实习生。”在范单膝跪在床沿，用手扯了扯正装领带，咬着嘴唇的样子特别斯文败类，像是要一口口慢条斯理地享用自己的猎物。语气恶狠狠的，哪有半点即将为人师表的正经人样，可是珍荣喜欢，很喜欢。

“哼！你留下来我也带！”珍荣刚说完，圆圆的鼻尖就被在范惩罚地咬了一口。

他跟着跪起身子，伸出微微发颤的手去解在范的纽扣，动作不是很流畅。在范等不下去，直接两手一扯，扣子就被扯开，力道刚好没让扣子崩出来。

把衣服扒干净，他跪在床上，立马想把珍荣推倒，珍荣却顺着他的力道搂紧他的脖子，两条腿分开坐在他裆部，还在滴水的后穴主动向后含住了在范的顶端。

珍荣就是这样，做这种事也是认真到跟完成上司交代的任务一样，趴在在范肩窝偏着头，看着自己一寸一寸被在范填满。完全吃下去那一刻，他抻着脖子难耐的啊了一声，就着这个姿势前后摆动，从连接的地方到肏得最深的地方，全都麻痒磨人。

被他专注的眼神一瞬不瞬的注视着感觉很刺激，在范又涨大了一圈。他迎着珍荣的眼神，湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的额头，又落在他的山根。

珍荣猜下一个吻会落在眼皮或者鼻尖上，刚闭眼，晶莹的泪就淌下来。在范怜惜地追着泪痕一点点的吮吸，把那滴泪水吻进他跟珍荣的唇缝里，舌尖尝到了点咸味。

“快点，再快一点…”体内的快感细细密密的逼着他流眼泪，可他还觉得不够，但他自己再怎么起落也不如在范挺挺腰，他只好按住掐着自己腰的手，求助撑着他的人，“蹦米，我这是怎么了，里头太痒了，想要你重一点操我……”

因为跪着支撑着自己跟珍荣的重量，在范比珍荣低了一点点，他微微抬起头，眼神里揉碎了星星，只看得到珍荣一个人，“你这是病了，只有我能治好。”

“是吗？是叫林在范的病吗？”他浅浅的漏出一个微笑，有点小心翼翼的满足。像小时候攒钱，捧着小金猪怕不小心摔碎了那样。

这个人是自己的，现在是，以后也会是。

“嗯，没错，就像我也有叫做朴珍荣的病一样。”说完轻轻把他放到床上去，开始了新一轮的操弄，把珍荣顶的摇摇晃晃的。

“我才不是病呢！”他扣住他的十指，想了又想，小声的说了句什么，在范贴过去，“我只是…只是太喜欢你了而已…”

“乖宝，再说一遍。”他哄着珍荣，珍荣摇着头不肯，在范笑了笑，退而求其次的把自己的情话连同喷发的情潮一起说给他听。

“朴珍荣，我爱你，从见到你的第一眼开始。”

珍荣落在他耳边的呼吸轻轻浅浅，所有不安在他认真的语气里总算有了消散的迹象，“我也爱你。”

“跟我结婚好不好，嗯？”在范打蛇随棍上，握着珍荣的无名指有一搭没一搭地揉捏，拼命挽救差点被自己作死的感情。

“不会离开我的那种结婚吗？”现在离开跟不留下就是珍荣的死穴，轻轻摸一摸都危险的不得了。

“当然！”他坐起身去拿准备好的戒指，珍荣伸手拉住他。在范顿了一下回头看，珍荣躺在床上朝他伸出双手索抱，他赶紧俯身过去，方便珍荣钻进他怀里。

他把额头抵在在范胸口上，感受心跳一下一下的从额头传过来，说了不离开就一秒都不能离开！

珍荣沉默了好久，揉着哭的有点痛的眼角，总算给他一声回复，在范瞬间眉开眼笑，“结吧！”

他们紧紧拥着彼此，根本舍不得放开，搂搂抱抱的黏糊在一起，珍荣时不时抬头亲吻他的嘴唇，换来在范的吻贴上他额前碎发，最后抱成一条麻花，相拥着一同睡去。


End file.
